The Twilight Games
by InterestingDrama
Summary: When Bella Swan is chosen for the Hunger Games, how will she survive when she has no idea how to handle weapons? How will she get the ability to fight? How will she convince her partner, Edward Cullen, to trust her? How will she win the 54th Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

**A/N:**** I didn't see many crossovers with **_**The Hunger Games**_** and **_**Twilight**_**. To be honest, I don't really like the plot of **_**Twilight**_**, but I love the way **_**The Hunger Games**_** flows. **

**On the other hand, I like **_**Twilight's**_** characters. So I decided, why don't I do a little bit of mix and match, you know? And bam! The Twilight Games began.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own either **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Hunger Games**_**. **

**Note:**** This takes place **_**before**_** the 74th Hunger Games. It's the 58th Hunger Games. The plot is from the **_**Hunger Games**_**; the characters are mainly from **_**Twilight.**_** I don't think anyone from **_**The Hunger Games**_** will be present. If they are, I will let you know. **

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter One - The Reaping**

"Bella," my mother, Renée, says, "do you _have _to do this?"

"Mom," I say, "you know this is compulsory. I have no choice."

Though tears openly flow from her eyes, she nods. She reaches out a finger and brushes a single strand of stray hair from my face. "But, Bella, don't you understand? If you leave me, I have no one."

That's fairly true. My mother was only twenty when I was born. My father, Charlie, was faced with the decision of commitment or to run away while he could. He took the latter idea and left me in the hands of my mother.

Every time someone mentions my father now, I can't help but mutter, "Coward," under my breath. He deserves no respect after what he did. I cannot ever forgive him, even if we meet one day face to face.

I am ashamed of my father. But what is done is done. The past is behind me. Now I look to the future.

My mother wasn't always the loving type. From what I gathered from my neighbors, she was erratic and energetic. She never looked before she leapt. After what Charlie did to her, she turned into the humble lady she is.

I know she loves me. Raising me in her motherly-kindness and nurturing me with every single source she could, she showed me true love. It's my mother that I trust. Only her.

Now, as she stands in front of me, with her eyes red from weeping and her pale face creased into worry lines, I can't help but feel like I'm about to cry, too.

If I do get chosen, I will miss her. I don't want to get chosen, that's true enough, but, like I said before, I have no choice. I have no say in the Hunger Games. If my name if chosen, whether or not I want to, I have to go. That is the rule.

"Mom," I say, hugging her tightly, "promise me something."

"Anything, Bella," she says, squeezing me with an equal, if not greater, force.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself," I say. "If I get chosen, don't cry. Please be strong for me. And—"

"Stop!" she cries. "Bella, stop! You won't be picked. I'm sure of it."

"Mom, you don't know," I say softly. "I love you."

"Oh, Bella, you know I love you, too," she says. "Why do you have to quench my hopes?"

"Mom, you'll have to deal with this sooner or later," I say. "We can hope; but if our hope is wrong, where can we get the strength to heal?"

"Stop this, Bella," pleads my mother. "It's not true."

"Mom—"

"Bella, you don't even have any skill of weapons!" she exclaims.

Again, she's right. I can, in no way, fight with any kind of artillery. Any soldier will immediately dispose of me due to my lack of training. It's not that I'm afraid of anything; it's that I'm a natural klutz. I can't use any kind of weapon even if I try to. It's something I inherited from my father — giving me another painful reminder of him.

I fake a smile. "I'll learn."

"Stop hurting yourself, Bella!" she says.

"Mother," I whisper. Normally, I call her "Mom." When I call her "Mother," she knows I'm very serious. "Mother, be strong."

She blinks back tears and slowly nods again, attempting to smile for my benefit. "Alright. Let's get you into something nice, puppet."

I swallow a lump in my throat. My mother used to call me puppet when I was younger just because I used to mirror her actions. I remember every time she would pick me up and say, "Now what are you up to, puppet?" and I would giggle and squirm until she put me down. Sometimes, she would call me "my little Bella." Up until I was twelve, that is. After I turned thirteen, she said I became a woman.

Thinking about it brings back memories. Good memories. Memories that I will treasure forever.

I shower and air-dry my brown hair, then dress up in a midnight blue dress that reaches right below my knee. My mother says it brings out my pale skin and brown eyes. She says it will make me look pretty.

I have to admit, I'm not pretty. But then again, I'm not ugly. I'm just an average girl in the street. Now my mother is pretty. She has beautiful curly brown hair as opposed to my straight brown locks. Her blue eyes shine, while my chocolate brown ones twinkle. But both of us are part albino, which explains our fair skin.

I smooth my dress as I stand in front of the mirror. My mother is next to me. She nods slowly, as if agreeing that the dress does, in fact, look good.

"Thanks," I say, in reply to her unspoken comment.

"Alright then. You'd better go," she says.

It is one o'clock. The time to arrive at the square. I'm excited. From my mother's expression, she is not. I know what she's going through. If I _do_ get chosen, then I will definitely be the first to die, since I have no experience whatsoever with weapons. And then she can boast of how she lost the two most important things in her life: me and Charlie.

As much as it pains me, I let go of my mother's hand and head towards the seventeen year olds from the Seam. In front of us are three chairs on a podium. On one of the chairs sits District 12's escort, Elizabeth Masen. She's pretty, with her long, brown hair and dark, green eyes. Another chair holds Mayor Greene.

Before them are two glass podiums. One of them is for the girls and the other is used for the boys.

The mayor stands up and begins to read from a paper in his hand. "Once, long ago, there was a country called the North America. It was once a prosperous country. But suddenly, through the fires, storms, and droughts, it fell and a new Capitol, the Panem, was born. It brought peace and prosperity to us. But then the Dark Days came. The districts rebelled. Twelve were defeated; the thirteenth was completely wiped out. The Treaty of Treason guaranteed peace, but at a cost: the Hunger Games.

"And so, every year, each of the districts must supply one girl and one—called tributes—to participate. These tributes will be put inside an arena where they will be challenged with anything that is impossible or possible. The tributes must fight against one another. The last tribute alive wins.

"This is a time of repentance and of thanks," concludes the mayor.

I feel anger burning up inside me. Repentance? For rebelling against their cruel government? Thanks? For destroying District 13? What madness is this?

"And now, please welcome Elizabeth Masen," he continues.

" 'Welcome to the fifty-fourth annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor'," she quotes. "It is an honor to be here, don't you agree? Well, well, well. Let's get on with it."

She crosses to the first glass bowl and draws out a piece of paper. She smiles and looks up, saying, "Isabella Marie Swan."

**A/N:**** I know it ends a lot like the **_**Hunger Games**_**, lol, but I just had to stop there. Give an introduction, you know? And, by the way, I did use some of the dialogues from the **_**Hunger Games**_** and changed it a little. Hope no one is affected by that...**

**And yes, it may be a little awkward, and you do want to know who's the male tribute, don't you? Hehe, I had a lot of trouble choosing the male tribute. Honestly, I kept switching the male tribute. Finally, I came up with it. **

**I've been thinking of killing him... so can you guess who it is? I'll tell you my first choice: Jasper Whitlock. Lol, and I wanted Bella and him to be enemies. **

**Eh.**

**So, um... Remember to review!**

**InterestingDrama**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tributes

**A/N:**** So, here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own either **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Hunger Games**_**. **

**Note:**** I want my story to be closely tied to the **_**Hunger Games**_**, as in its history and how the Games work. So you can see, in my previous chapter, that the mayor speaks of the history, whereas, in the book, Katniss narrates it. I don't mean to plagiarize (in fact, far from it); I just want it to have a background, you know? I can't just jump into the facts. **

**Also, some of you may be wondering why this takes place **_**after**_** Katniss arrives on the scene. Well, it is because Katniss is the one who stops the Hunger Games. In the **_**Mockingjay,**_** she rebels against the Capitol and the Hunger Games no longer occurs. That's why. **

**And most importantly, everyone is human. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :3**

**...**

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter Two - The Tributes**

I freeze. Is that my name that she just called out? It can't be. Why is fate so against me? What did I do to make them mad at me?

I can't just stand here. No, I can't. Not when the silence is deafening; not when heads are turning to spot me; not when my neighbors eye me curiously; not when my mother buries her face in her hands.

And I can't even comfort her.

I force my legs to move, inching forward as if the podium is dangerous. It may as well be. I won't survive in the Hunger Games anyway. I can't even hold a bucket of water. How am I supposed to last a day?

"Come on, girl," says Elizabeth Masen, "we don't have all day."

Heat floods my face as I pick up speed. I climb up the steps to the podium and stand next to her. My insides are rapidly turning into liquid.

"Let's give a round of applause for Isabella Swan!" says Elizabeth.

Not one clap breaks the silence. That's how it is every year. No one claps. I know why. This is not right. The Games is wrong. I spot my mother. Her face is tear-streaked. Her brown hair clings to her face. She's not smiling. She's sad. Very sad. I want to jump off the podium and run up to her and hug her, telling her not to cry and to stay strong like I did earlier today.

But I can't. I, myself, don't have the strength to stay strong. I am weak. I won't survive.

My mentor, J. Jenks, shakes his head as he eyes me. I know what he's thinking. That I'm not fit for this. Good. Let him think that. Hopefully, I'll be let out of this. But, of course, I won't be. I'll be trapped here until I die.

"Alright, now it's time to choose our next tribute," says Elizabeth Masen, pulling me out of my thoughts. I'm grateful. She grabs a slip and opens it up. "Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen. I've heard of him. He's that gentleman across the road, who won't dare hurt anyone's feelings. He always treats everyone equally. He's kind to those who hate him. I saw him gently handling a Peacekeeper who was shouting profanities at him. All this time, I never thought about him. But now, as I hear his name, my eyes widen. My ears stop hearing. My nose stops breathing. I'm as still as a rock, for I am surprised. How can such a gentleman stand to see death? To kill?

Edward Cullen won't dare kill anyone, I'm sure of that. Or am I wrong? Is Edward Cullen something else beneath his gentlemanliness?

He has to be or he wouldn't be climbing up the steps like nothing happened. He takes his place beside me without a word. He nods tersely at me and faces the audience.

As Elizabeth conducts the closing, a group of Peacekeepers pull Edward and me inside the Justice Building where our family can visit us for a few moments before we go to the Capitol.

I sit in a small room, reminding myself to keep breathing. _In, out. In, out. In, out._ My mother will come and see me. Or she won't. I will understand if she doesn't. She can't bear to see me like this. To say our final goodbye like this. I understand and respect her feelings. It shouldn't worry me. I must try to stay strong.

Even if I have no strength.

The door to my room creaks and causes me to jump. "Mom?" I say as I take in her frightened face.

"Bella!" She runs to me and clutches me tightly. "Oh, Bella!"

"Y—you came," I stammer.

"Of course, I came!" she says, frowning at me. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully.

"Please tell me this is all a nightmare," she says, gripping me so hard that I take in a few deep breaths to make sure she doesn't suffocate me.

"Mom, remember what I told you before?"

"Bella, don't."

"Stay strong," I say, more to myself than her. But it's also for her.

"Bella, you know how hard it is for me," she says. I feel something wet against my cheek and I realize she is crying again. "How can you do this?"

"This isn't my doing," I say. "You know that."

"You can't fight, my Bella," says my mother. "You won't—"

"I won't survive," I finish for her. "I know."

"That's not it, Bella," says my mother. "You won't be able to fight them off, true. But I am selfish. I want you. There's no way I can get you back other than you winning the Games."

"That's impossible—" I begin.

" 'Stay strong,' " she quotes me. "You do anything and do it. Win. For you. For me. For us."

"But—"

"I don't have much more time," she says sadly. "I have to go."

"Wait!"

"I love you."

With that, the door closes on her. I sink into the chair and pull my legs to my chest. I want to cry, but I don't want to look weak. If I do, I definitely won't have a chance. But the door opens again and a blond male enters with a lady behind him.

"Hello, Isabella," says the man.

"Bella," I croak.

"What?"

I clear my throat and say, "My name is Bella."

"Bella," says the man. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme."

"Edward's parents, I presume?" I take his outstretched hand and nod to Esme.

"That's right." Carlisle motions to a chair in front of me. "May I?"

"Help yourself," I say, nodding.

He sits down and says, "I don't know what to do about Edward. I mean, I don't want him to hurt you."

I stay silent. _Is he trying to manipulate me or something?_ I think. "Why?" I find myself asking.

"I am a doctor. I hate to see the dead and the dying no matter how many times I see it," he says. I know how he feels. I hate the smell of blood. I wonder how he can take it.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Bella, I wish you good luck in the Games."

"I wish I wasn't a Tribute for the Games," I mutter.

Esme smiles slightly. "You don't know how much I wish that for my son."

I keep quiet. The silence in the room is comforting. But the stupid Peacekeepers barge in and drag them away. I draw in a shaky breath and slowly breathe out. The whole thing is making me nervous. My hands begin to tremble as I come to the conclusion that I have no more visitors.

The Peacekeepers barge inside and escort me to a car. I blink. This is my first time riding in a car. All my life I've walked. This is a privilege, really. But I count it as a curse. A dreadful one.

At the station, I meet Edward Cullen. Now I actually take time to observe him. And, to my surprise, he's quite good looking. His green eyes contain no emotion whatsoever and his mop of wild, bronze hair gently brushes his face. He looks fit and it scares me. I'd have no chance against him, that's for sure.

Finally we're allowed inside. The train immediately speeds at more than 250 miles per hour. It takes my breath away.

Elizabeth Masen shows me my own chamber and smiles. "Isabella, you may now do whatever you want."

"Bella," I say firmly.

"Bella," she repeats. "Supper will be ready in an hour. Be back in time."

I nod and get out of there as fast as I can. The bathroom is the first place I bolt into. I peel off my clothes and switch on the shower. A shiver runs through me. This is my first shower. It feels amazing. I stand under it and let my emotions out, not caring whether anyone can hear me.

Once I've done my part of the crying, I snatch my new clothes one of the drawers. I stuff my blue dress that I wore earlier in the drawer. I want to keep it. It's the only thing that reminds me of my mother.

In exactly an hour, Elizabeth Masen collects me for supper. She leads me to a dining room where a table is already loaded with food. Edward Cullen is seated. He doesn't look up as we approach. His eyes are fixed on the food in front of him, but he does not eat.

J. Jenks is on one side of Edward. He's chewing something contently. Elizabeth Masen says a polite greeting and sits beside J. Jenks. The only chair available next to company is by Edward.

"Hi," I offer, taking the seat.

He jumps, seeming startled that I disrupted his thoughts. "Oh. Hey."

"Why aren't you eating anything?" asks Elizabeth almost disheartenedly.

Edward says, "I was waiting for the other guests. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in the house."

Elizabeth smiles. "What a gentleman. Right, Jenks?"

"Hm?" J. Jenks is busy finding out how to separate some jelly from peanut butter."

Elizabeth's smile disappears and she smacks him on the arm. "I said, why can't you be more like Edward!"

"No, you didn't," argues J. Jenks. "I heard you, alright."

Elizabeth's expression is now a frown. "Bella, don't scarf down all that!"

I blush, embarrassed that she saw me gobbling the meal. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. But that's not the main course. It's yet to come," she says, releasing me from my embarrassment.

"You look pretty when you blush," whispers Edward, causing another blush to form on my cheeks.

When the meal gets over, we move to another compartment to watch the recap of the reaping. There are Native Americans from District 4 and 5. A man with big muscles from District 7 frightens me. Another person I'd have to stay clear of. From the same district, a beautiful, blonde woman shows up. Another pretty blonde from District 8. They all look confident and strong. It makes me feel weaker.

Then it cuts to us. I watch as my name is said and I stumble up the stairs. Edward Cullen walks up rigidly as soon as his name is called.

"Ah," says Elizabeth, "you weren't happy, Bella."

I stiffen. Is she serious? Of course, I wasn't happy! I'm not happy! What kind of idiot is she? Yet I say none of my thoughts out loud.

I crawl into my bed at night, without changing out of my clothes. They feel comfortable. I clasp the pillow to my face and let my tears wet it. Drowsy, I let my eyes close as sleep drifts over me.

**...**

Rays of light roam into my room, making me rise and yawn. I stretch my hands above my head, forgetting where I am for a moment. Then reality hits me and I rush to the bathroom, splashing water on my face and staring into my reflection for a few moments.

My big, brown eyes stare back unfeelingly.

I comb my fingers through my hair. Amazingly, my hair has no knots. I leave my tresses floating carelessly down my shoulders and join the others in the dining car.

There's a plate in front of me with a roll, some meat, an apple, and fried potatoes. A cup of coffee is provided for me, too. I slowly take a bite of the meat.

"Bacon," says Edward.

It's good and before I know it, I've finished everything on my plate. I smack my lips to prove my point.

Edward laughs as he pops another fried potato into his mouth.

"Now then, you two," says J. Jenks, "what fighting skills do you have?"

Edward grins. "I've got this weird ability with knives."

"Interesting," returns J. Jenks. He turns to me. "What about you?"

I think hard. A little too hard. Then I decide to give the first answer in my head. "Bow and arrows." It's not a lie. I can aim. Bow and arrows is a good choice, too. It won't involve anything short of aiming. I definitely won't get hurt with that.

"Alright," says J. Jenks. "I hope you're not lying. 'Cause this will cost your life."

I gulp.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Stylist

**A/N:**** Thanks so much to my reviewers! Seriously. I forgot to thank you last chapter. I mean, I read the reviews, but I didn't remember to write it here. And now, behold! chapter 3. Lol, dramatic. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own either **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Hunger Games**_**. I improvised on them... just kidding!**

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter Three - The Stylist**

"You have a very nice body you know?"

My cheeks heat up.

My stylist — who referred to herself as Mary Alice Brandon, but goes by Alice —he nods once as if agreeing that I look just right, then slowly shakes her head. _Great._ I think. _I look horrible._

To be honest, she looks way better than me. Her black, spiky hair points in every direction possible (reminding me of Edward), showing off her blue-gray eyes. She's dressed very stylishly and it strikes me that Alice is good with fashion.

"Your makeup isn't right," she says after a minute. "What did you do that made the whole cosmetic world go loco on you?"

"What?" Is she implying that I look insane?

"Never mind," she says, sighing. "I can do magic on you."

It's my turn to sigh. J. Jenks had insisted that we do this. Edward, on the other hand, doesn't need any kind of makeup. He's naturally gorgeous. But I had to be beautiful "to get as many sponsors as possible."

After this, I'm definitely going to have a word with J. Jenks.

"Ah..." says Alice. "I get it. You have a nice body, and you seem to hate it. Hm... What can I do to make you think differently?"

I groan in exasperation.

"Now, now," she scolds, "don't be like that. Ah! I've got the perfect idea!"

Another groan escapes my lips.

"There's always this one quote: If you've got it, flaunt it!"

I release a third groan. "Mary Alice Brandon!"

She flinches when I pull out her first name.

I continue without caring. "I don't have it. I won't flaunt it."

"So I've got to work with a little sassy one now, huh, _Isabella_?" she asks equally.

I wince. She knows how I feel when someone calls me Isabella. It brings back memories of my childhood. My mother called me Isabella when I was naughty.

I remember one time when I stole cookies from the cookie jar. I hid in the closet when I heard her coming down the stairs. Of course, she knew me too well. She opened the closet door with the cookie jar in her hand, looking sternly down at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said, "did you eat these cookies?"

Naturally, I began to cry, begging for her forgiveness.

She laughed and said, "It's okay, my cookie monster."

As sad as I was at her mention of my full name, I giggled when she gave me a new nickname.

"I love you, Bella," she whispered, hugging me tightly.

I shake my head to clear it of my memories. Alice is looking at me with a stupid grin on her head. I frown at her, snapping, "What?"

"You do well with dark colors, Bella," she says. "But you need natural makeup to highlight your natural beauty."

I shrug. Not doing with dark colors — she was right about that one. The natural beauty part? I have to say, I'm not ugly, but I'm not pretty either. I'm average.

"What should I dress you in for the opening ceremonies?" she ponders, her fingers running through her short, cropped hair. "There's always some kind of dress that brings out your look. I wonder if black makeup will make you look too emo... Yes!" she says suddenly, scaring me. She claps her hands together with a huge smile on her face. "I know exactly what to do."

I roll my eyes. Alice is nice enough; I just can't help but think she's a little annoying.

"So did you see the boy from District 9?" she says, looking like she's calculating something in her head.

My mind vaguely provides a picture of a blond man. He's quite handsome, with a lanky body and strong muscles. From the looks of it, he's tall, too.

"Yeah," I say.

"He's cute." She rubs her hands together.

I stare at her, then laugh. "Is Alice Brandon in love?" I say, immaturely.

"I only said he was cute," she says, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What's his name?" I say.

"Jasper Whitlock." Her eyes have gone dreamy and the name leaves her lips in a whisper. It brings another surge of laughter from me. And a frown from her. "Stop that. I have to concentrate."

I pinch my lips together. "What are you thinking?"

"Since we always use the coal miner outfit," says Alice, "I want to try something different. Something that will be remembered."

"You're a genius," I say encouragingly. "You'll figure it out."

"I know," says Alice. "It's just that... how do I make the black outfit so... so _you._"

I don't get what she's saying so I keep my mouth shut. Alice _is_ a genius. She seems to be fairly intelligent for someone from the Capitol. Before meeting me, Alice instructed the prep team to torture me. And I do mean it. It was for a good reason anyway.

So they came in, scrubbed me so hard that my skin started to shine, ripped off hair from my hands, legs, underarms, and a few facial hair, then called in Alice. I was a little shaky by that time. When she arrived, I stood up, my head spinning slightly, and gave her a goofy smile, since I felt much more presentable with my new skin. I probably looked like an idiot.

But Alice smiled, asked me to sit, and circled me as she stroked her chin thoughtfully. I felt better when she didn't voice my comment on myself.

"The black..." says Alice. "Mockingjay."

I know what she means immediately. Long ago, the Capitol bred a species of bird called the jabberjay. It was used as a means of eavesdropping. The jabberjays would snoop on private conversations and relay them at the Capitol. But when the rebels realized what the birds were, they fed them with lies and the birds repeated them at the Capitol, giving them the completely wrong idea. When the Capitol realized this, the laboratories were closed and jabberjays were released, in hopes that they would die off.

Just before it came to pass, they mated with female mockingbirds and created a whole new species: the mockingjays. The mockingjays lost the ability to memorize words, but they could mimic any sounds. The most beautiful of them all are the mulitple verses they sing.

"What about them?" I say.

"Beautiful!" says Alice, ignoring me. She appears to be deep in thought. She's thinking out aloud, too. "Yes, yes, it will even anger the Capitol. Brilliant!"

"You want to anger the Capitol?" I say.

Her eyes snap to mine. They're vexed and troubled. I know she's thinking that I might turn her in. Of course not. Alice Brandon is my friend... my stylist, really. But she's not _that_ annoying, and I would like her to be my friend.

"I won't turn you in," I assure her.

She sighs in relief, then smiles at me. "You won't overthrow the Capitol, of course. But you will prepare the way for another person to."

_Huh?_

"It will be because of you that Panem will rebel against the Capitol. The President will fall and the Hunger Games will be over," she continues.

"Alice," I say, my voice breaking, "what are you saying?"

"The future." She smiles at me, undaunted.

"The future?"

"I'm psychic." She winks at me. "Don't tell anyone."

I laugh. "And what is going to happen in the future?"

"A girl will agree to be the Mockingjay and the Hunger Games will cease forever," says Alice.

"You sound pretty confident at it," I say, awed. I don't want to acknowledge that Alice may be a teeny bit right, but, with the way things are going, rebellion is inevitable. Besides, Alice is right about most things.

"I am," says Alice, proudly lifting her chin up. "I'm dressing you up as the Mockingjay."

"You'll just anger the Capitol, Alice dear," I say.

"I'm preparing the way for the rebellion, Bella dear," says Alice, not missing a beat.

"You're the genius, Alice," I laugh.

"Good girl."

Alice claps her hands and two people come in. They are carrying a beautiful black outfit. Alice smiles like she's the happiest person in the world.

"You see that?" she says. "That's the Mockingjay outfit. It's black to flaunt your color. Now all you have to do is stand up straight and look pretty. Smile a lot and be as natural as you can. You and Edward must hold hands. (He'll be in a similar outfit, by the way.) Then, when you ride in front of the President, raise your hands. Both of them. And then" — she giggles and her eyes sparkle— "you smile an evil smile. The President will know what's coming in for him then."

"Nice, Alice," I say sarcastically. "In other words, you're planning my death sentence."

"They won't kill you, you innocent dove," says Alice. "They can't. That's breaking the rules."

"Real clever, Alice," I mumble.

"Wear it." Alice thrusts the dress at me. "Shine for me, my dear."

As soon as the dress is pulled over my body, Alice has her makeup artists "work their magic" on me. I have to admit, I look okay. In fact, I actually feel beautiful. Alice had instructed that the makeup must be glittery. When the light hit me, sparkles emit from my skin, giving me a glowing appearance.

"It's beautiful, Alice," I say, my voice filled with admiration.

"I'm known for these things, my dear," says Alice.

We have to take a tour around the Capitol before riding in front of the President. I find Edward near the chariot by four black horses. He's in a similar outfit as I am in. His black wings are disguised. It will only appear when we lift out hands.

He gives me smile when I near him. He's breathtaking in his outfit, with his bronze hair and intense green eyes complimenting the Mockingjay outfit.

"Hello, Bella," he greets me.

"Hey."

We get on the chariot. Some opening music sounds and the doors swing open. The first tributes head out, the next Districts following them. Alice reminds us again about what to do while riding around the crowd-lined streets and when we end up at the City Circle.

"And hold hands," Alice says, jumping off the chariot. Edward grips my hand and we get ready for our turn in the spotlight.

The chariot rides out in the open. As soon as the sun strikes us, our pale skins shine from the glitter. The black Mockingjay outfit contrasts beautifully with our skins. One look at Edward shows me he's glowing. And I know I am, too. The large television screen in front of us proves it. We are both stunning. I feel like I actually _fit_ where I am. Next to Edward Cullen.

I smile brightly at the crowds, pondering on lifting my hand or not. Lifting your hands means revealing the Mockingjay wings. Since Edward is waving, I shrug off the thought and do the same. Amazingly, the wings are still not spotted by anyone.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" The crowd chants my name. Edward's name is also called repeatedly.

After exactly twenty minutes, the chariot stops in front of the President's mansion. He's right above us on a balcony. Edward glances at me. This is our cue. Our hands raise simultaneously.

The crowd gasps. The music halts. Alice warned me about this. The President's eyes widen to the point where I think it might actually fall out. Yes, the President's totalitarian rule won't last much longer.

**A/N:**** This took me quite a while to write. It was hard to stick the ideas together, you know? So can you please—**_**PLEASE**_**—review? Pretty please! Oh and please take no note of the typos and misspelled words. It's quite hard to keep editing this story. I, myself, am not sure how I manage to keep up. I mean, my typing is so bad that I have to continually delete the mistakes. So, yeah. Just saying... and warning. Review now. **

**... Okay?**

**Okay. :3**

— **Interesting Drama**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Training Center

**Author's Note:**** Wow, guys, thanks for liking my story so far! Honestly, I didn't expect to see that you'll like it. Your reviews made me smile. :) By the way, the story will not work if there are no vampires. So get ready 'cause there's gonna be a lot of butt-kickin'! Lol.**

**There's a longer more author's note at the bottom. Read that if you want to know about the wait and other facts.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nada.**

**Note:**** President Snow appears in this. I hope you'll get it. If you don't stick around 'cause there are more clues. :D **

**Anyway, you may read now.**

**...**

**The Twilight Games**

**...**

**Chapter Four - The Training Center**

The President, a short man with graying hair, adjusts his face. It's serene again, but he knows what just happened. The Mockingjay happened. Now that the President knows the end is coming near, he will no doubt do his best and try to kill Edward and me.

He may as well throw us to the lions. That's what I'm expecting.

President Snow welcomes us, his eyes darting to Edward and me a few times. Each time, he glowers at us. It's uncomfortable and I'm angry that Alice actually let us do this. I'm pretty sure all she wanted was for us to anger the President. Then, when we're locked up in the arena, the President will throw bullets at us from who knows where. And the end.

_Thanks a lot, Alice Brandon,_ I think angrily.

Finally, to my delight, the national plays and the chariots make their way into the Training Center. The cameras focusing so intently on us don't escape my notice.

The Training Center's elevators have entire floors for each tribute. These floors will be our homes until we are in the arena.

My quarters are larger than the houses back in District 12. I explore first the shower, which has a panel with lots of buttons regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges.

I take a shower then step on a mat that blow-dries my body and place my hand on a box that dries my hair. Then I fiddle with the gadgets on the closet, trying to find an outfit. Succeeding, I ask for a bacon, remembering how good it tasted and how Edward agreed. It appears before me almost instantly.

As I chew on the bacon, the delicious meat flooding my mouth, a knock on the door brings me back to reality. I groan and open it. What shocks me are the four Peacekeepers behind it. I try to close the door, but they're too quick for me.

They grab me and pull me towards... I have no idea. They just keep dragging me, ignoring my questions and insults. They have to be mute.

And then something hits me: President Snow must have ordered my death.

They take me to a room where every single furniture is white. Furrowing my eyebrows, I ask one of the Peacekeepers, "Shouldn't you take me to President Snow?"

No reply.

I groan in exasperation. As if I were a doll, they toss me on the bed and, with the help of something metal, chain me in place. I can't move, no matter how much I toss and turn. And it just hurts some more.

A man in white approaches me. I feel as if the whole operation is happening in slow motion. The man pulls out a needle and jams it into me. I scream before lapsing into sleep.

**...**

It's so dark... and _so_ hot.

Where am I? In a furnace?

That would explain the heat. The heat. It's not going. It's burning me even more. It hurts. A lot. The blackness simply pulls me deeper. And deeper. And deeper yet. There are two colors—red and black. The black isn't so painful. The red, however, makes me writhe in agony.

Only, I'm not moving. I can't move at all.

I don't know what's happening. I never felt like this before. Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong. Suddenly, something flashes in front of me.

I watch as I open the door and the Peacekeepers drag me away. Away to a room. White. Whiter than snow. And a man injects a needle into my neck. And the pain. And the torture.

It won't stop.

On and on and on.

Burns, burning, burnt.

Blazing. Torching. Raging.

Fire.

That's what it is. There's fire. But there should be smoke as well. I should be coughing and getting out of here. Why am I not moving? Am I unconscious? Am I dead? Already? How did I not see the fire coming? Why can't I smell it?

Shattering. Snapping. Slicing.

I'm breaking apart in half. Is the fire crushing me into pieces? Can fires do that? Is it even possible? I know it's not, so why am I feeling like this? Fires can't crack you in half. Fire burns you.

Black pounces on the red and knives plunge into my heart.

Stabbing. Ripping. Tearing.

And the blackness keeps wearing me down. I try fighting it, but I'm too weak. Exhausted, I decide to let it win. I want to let it win, but I can't. I want to win. I am the competitive one, not the nothingness.

The pain. It's not leaving. It wants to stay. But I won't let it.

I resist the pain. Pushing against it with all my strength, I fight. I remember what I told my mother before I left: "Mother, be strong." That's all I need. I repeat it to myself. Over and over again.

_Be strong, Bella. Don't back down yet. Stay strong._

I obey my own commands. I wrestle against the pain. Burning and burning, it's as if the pain will never end. I've always considered myself as a klutz—a girl who will never walk across a flat surface without injuring herself at least once. But now, I feel as if the clumsiness is sprinting away from me.

And it feels good that I feel less klutzy.

Then it becomes uncomfortable. My chest is too warm. And it's getting warmer. And warmer. And warmer still. It's not ceasing. Hotter. And hotter. It has to be beyond 212 degrees Fahrenheit by now. Or more.

Anguish. I try to scream and get away from the fire in my chest, but I can't. I'm trapped. That's it. I'm trapped somewhere in a burning furnace. Is this the President's way of torturing me for predicting the future? Could it be any worse?

Of course, it could. The fire suddenly blazes more intensely. I scream, but no noise comes out of my mouth. Nothing. Helpless.

_Stay strong._

I curse the President for doing this to me. Curse the man in white for injecting that thing into me. Curse those Peacekeepers who brought me to my doom. Curse Alice for making me anger the President. And most of all, I curse myself for listening to her.

I change my mind. This is not a burning furnace where I'm trapped. This is hell. I went to hell because of all the sins I committed. The biggest one was leaving my mother to fend for herself. I internally cringe.

_I'm sorry, Mom. I hope you can forgive me, _I think. _Okay, enough hell. I'm ready to die. Let me die. Please. Just let me die. I don't want to go through this anymore. Let me die. I fought enough. As much as I could. I failed. Enough. Let me die already and be satisfied. Please. Someone. Anyone..._

But the burning doesn't stop and I begin to think that it never will.

It simply goes on.

And on and on and on.

No stopping. No time. No nothing.

Infinity. Eternal. Unending.

Torture.

Days must have passed. Weeks. Months. Years. I don't know. I can't keep track of time. I _couldn't_ keep track of time.

A tongue of flame licks through my veins, but, this time, I'm almost grateful for it. It _does_ hurt; the pain hasn't reduced. But, somehow, it's like I'm used to it. And I can endure it.

"The painkiller has worked, hasn't it?" says a voice from above me. "Very quiet. It has to hurt, but I see she's not screaming."

Joy floods through me. I'm grateful that I'm not dead. That I've not lost my senses. I can still hear, which means I'm still alive... Or I'm hearing things while I'm dead.

"It's a good thing," says another voice. "That's the effect of the painkillers."

"Did all the other tributes behave the same way?" asks the first voice.

"Yes," says the second. "This is the last one. She should wake up in about two hours, if my calculations are precise."

Then the sounds cease and silence inhabits the atmosphere yet again.

I recall what the voices said: _She should wake up in about two hours._ Were they talking about me? Am I that _her?_ Two more hours. Two more hours of suffering and then peace.

Another noise breaks through my thoughts:

"Ah," says the voice. I distinguish it as the first voice from earlier. "Yes, yes. Just one more hour left."

_One more hour?_ I'm pretty sure I didn't think for that long. Is time slipping by me?

"It's amazing," says the same voice.

"I agree," says someone else. The second voice from the previous conversation. "How does this thing work again?"

"Well, with the superpowers, the Games will be a lot interesting according to President Snow," the first voice says.

"So," says the second voice, "how did they get the venom?"

"From the last one on earth. Before he was burned, they extracted the venom, saying it would be useful in the future," the first voice replies.

_Venom? Last one on earth? Before he was _burned?

"Now we have twenty-four of them," says the second voice.

"Yup," the first voice says.

"Is there any venom left?"

"No, but President Snow told us to collect the venom from the victor."

"What I wonder is what they're going to eat. The President certainly won't allow humans in the arena?"

"I don't know. Heard they're putting animals in."

_Humans in the arena? Of course, humans must be in the arena. What do they think we are?_

The torment begins to fade from my body.

"The others have woken up," the first voice says. "This one will take ten more minutes."

_Ten minutes for what? _

Though the pain is going away, the fire in my heart burns. And not the furnace burn, either, but a thousand times hotter. As hot as the sun.

My fingers and toes are blissfully cool and arms start to chill. The fire now dashes to my heart, scorching it. Not the sun, anymore. Hell. It causes my heart to run at amazing speeds. Over 250 beats per second. A million beats per second.

Faster and faster, louder and louder, my heart accelerates.

"Lovely," says the second voice. "Five more minutes, is it?"

"Oh yes," says the first voice.

"Lovely," the second voice repeats.

The fire doesn't stop yet. _Five more minutes,_ I encourage myself. _Wait. How many minutes has already passed?_

"She's waking up," says a voice I've never heard. "Please leave. I will be dealing with her."

Then, without warning, my heart flies. The sound—like the noise of helicopter blades, possibly even as fast as the hummingbird—vibrates through my entire body. It must be eager to get out of my body or something. Only, death doesn't feel like your heart is speeding up. It should slow down. But it's not.

I'm not dying. I'm becoming conscious.

That's a lie... isn't it? My galloping heart slows down. It beats once. It beats twice. And it stops.

_Death?_

No. I open my eyes.

**A/N:**** Promised author's note is here! **

**Okay, so you totally know Bella's becoming a vampire. By the way, Bella doesn't know she's becoming a vampire. I mean, would you? When fire suddenly kills you, wouldn't you sooner think you were dying than wonder if you were being transformed into a vampire? And **_**there's no eating humans.**_** That is gross. They'll be drinking the blood of animals (as gross as that is.) Don't blame me! I hate blood. Lol. Like Bella, yeah. It smells horrible. And tastes horrible, too. I don't see how Bella liked it when she drank some while still human. Ew. Okay, whatever. **

**Now to clear up some facts and recap others, 'cause it's important if you want to understand the story.**

**Okay, so to clear up some things, this is **_**before**_** Katniss from the actual **_**Hunger Games**_** comes into the picture. What I'm trying to imply is that Bella Swan is the reason why Katniss prevented future Hunger Games.**

**The Mockingjay outfit was created by Alice (the psycho, lol) to inform the Capitol that their Games are over. Alice predicted that in the previous chapter. And the thing about Edward and Bella holding hands? If you read the **_**Hunger Games,**_** you'll see that Katniss says, "But when I remember the other couples, standing stiffly apart, never touching or acknowledging each other, as if their fellow tribute did not exist, as if the Games had already begun, I know what Haymitch means (i.e., rebellion.)" Alice just gave President Snow another proof that the Capitol is going to fall. **

**And yes, Bella is not that whiny clumsy little girl; she's going to be a badass in no time. Lol. I prefer smartass Bella to the klutz one. So that's how I'm writing her. I know she told you in the beginning what an uncoordinated creature she is, but what she didn't tell you is that she was going to get transformed soon (i.e., this chapter). **

**Any questions? Hopefully, I can answer them for you. Just type them in the reviews and I'll write the replies in the author's note. Fair enough? :3**

**And sorry for the long wait. My internet hates me and... yeah. If you didn't already guess, writing this isn't easy 'cause I need to keep reading **_**The Hunger Games**_** and **_**Twilight**_** (for this chapter) to make sure my story is going along with it, know what I mean?**

**I also like keeping my grammar and all right. (You can see that I don't care about grammar and spelling when it comes to A/Ns and such. Only in the story. Lol.) So I spent extra time checking for typos. (I KNOW; I'M SO NICE!) **

**Why can't you be nice to be by leaving a review?**

**Please, oh, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on the top?**

**Thanks!**

—**InterestingDrama**

**P.S. Love you guys! :D**

**P.P.S Yes, I used a bit of the **_**Breaking Dawn**_** lines and sentences, but I don't mean to plagiarize. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Vampire

**Disclaimer:**** I neither own **_**Twilight**_** nor**_** The Hunger Games**_**.**

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter Five - Vampire**

_Clear_. That's the first word I think. _So clear_.

It's true. Everything I'm looking at is so defined. Every color, every shape, every texture. Basically, everything. It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. The way the light splits into the colors of the rainbow, with two extra colors—ultraviolet and infrared. I _see_ them.

But how?

"Enough gawking," snaps a voice to my right. A woman's voice.

I turn around. In front of me is a blonde lady with a file in her hand. Her glasses are perched on the end of her nose as she scrutinizes me. Stern and tall, she reminds of me of my old school teacher. Except this lady is much younger.

Opening the file, she says, "Isabella Swan. Seventeen years old. Hails from District 12." She closes it. "You don't have to worry about your thirst. It's already been taken care of. Once you're in the arena, however, you'll be given enough blood to satisfy you."

_Blood?_ "Um, excuse me?"

"We've also inserted a kind of drug that will protect your kind from ours."

_That's just... insulting. _"Excuse me?" I don't try to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Oh, yes. How silly of me." The woman nods to behind me. "Take a look."

Slowly, I turn and gasp. There, in the mirror, is a beautiful young lady. With her heart-shaped face, full lips, and high cheekbones, she can easily be a model. Long, chestnut locks flow down her shoulders.

I raise my hand to cover my mouth from releasing another gasp. Only, the lady copies me. I frown and she echoes my features. I back away from her and she does the same.

I have a feeling that that lady is me. But she can't be. Her eyes are not my warm brown eyes. They're a deep vermillion. The darkest I've ever seen. They scream danger.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"The venom," the lady says proudly.

"What venom?" I furrow my eyebrows and the reflection in the mirror wastes no time in imitating me.

"Vampire venom, Isabella. You are now a vampire."

_What?!_ "Vampire?!" I scream, frustrated. "And you never asked me if I wanted to do it?"

"Your opinion does not matter, Isabella," says the lady.

_Of course, it doesn't matter. Of course._ "Is there a way to become human?" I say desperately.

"No comment."

"What about my mother? How can I live with her without wanting to kill her?"

"No comment."

"Then make a comment, dammit!" I scream at her, rage burning in my eyes. I get even angrier when I see the lady is not scared of me. She simply smirks in an extremely annoying way. "What?"

"You're not attacking me," she snickers. "All the other tributes I've encountered have in some way or another tried to kill me while in their outrages."

"What are you talking about?"

"A newborn vampire cannot control his or her feelings, Isabella. Once he or she has struck an emotion, they act on it. In other words, they lose it and who knows what they will do next."

"So?" I ask, not being in the mood for a simple chat.

"So you haven't done that. I'm astounded at how you controlled your emotions. One of our other tributes, specifically District 9, has this interesting ability to feel and keep in line the emotions of other people. He 'felt' the other tributes' thirst for blood."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Just as we did with the other tributes, we fed blood into your system, Isabella, so that you wouldn't attack anyone once you were finished with your transformation. Yet, the other tributes immediately tried it when awakened. What I'm surprised at is that you have managed to stay still."

I rethink what she said and, as angry as I am at President Snow for changing me into a vampire, I decide to let it go. "You said a tribute from District 9 could 'feel emotions?'"

"Oh, yes. Interesting, isn't it?"

"How can he do that?"

"Some vampires are talented," says the lady. "Not all of our tributes are. Our systems are not functioning properly right now, so we're not sure which ones have supernatural powers and which ones do not."

"Oh." I was hoping for superpowers. It just got crushed. "I heard some people in this room saying something about... about getting venom from a vampire? Before he was... killed or something?"

"Ah, yes." The woman sits up straighter in her seat. I notice I'm still by the mirror, only facing the woman. I don't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, I feel completely comfortable. The woman says, "You see, decades back we found a coven of vampires in Volterra, Italy. Vampires are a threat to human life and, apparently, this coven ate huge amounts of tourists every two weeks."

I cringe at that thought. _Those poor humans._

"We destroyed the building where they lived with fire. Every single vampire died. Or so, we thought. One had escaped. This one was 'the leader.' He claimed he would not hurt us and that he could 'read minds.' We tried it out and sure enough, he wasn't lying. He told us our thoughts and what happened in the previous parts of our lives, only with the help of one touch of our hands. It was astonishing."

"Do I have these... abilities?" I ask.

"That is for you to find out, Isabella. As I've already told you, our processing machines are in need of fixing. We don't know which vampires have supernatural powers and which ones do not. Though I did see some of the other vampires act even more weirdly than others. That possibly means they have powers. One of them is from your District. His expression was complete confusion."

_Edward? He has powers?_ "How will I know if I have them?"

The woman sighs. "Isabella, I have already told you: I don't know. Well, now that you know you're a vampire, you will head back to your quarters. You will receive training for your skills."

"Yes, I thought this would be a human Hunger Games so I was going to use a bow and arrow," I say.

The woman smiles. "You don't think the vampires are going to use only their limbs to fight, do you?"

_Huh?_

"We have special weapons made for this particular Hunger Games." She winks at me and nods to the door. "I suppose your mentor and Liz are waiting for you. Good luck, Isabella."

Standing up and opening the door, I find that two Peacekeepers are outside. Naturally, I hate them. Especially for taking me to that place. I don't care whether they are different Peacekeepers. They are _Peacekeepers_ and that's all that matters.

I growl at them, daring them to take a step closer. Either they are deaf or they have no brain, for they do take a step closer. _Run._ It's the first thought that enters my mind. Obeying, I try to find the nearest exit to my quarters.

What amazes me is my speed. Everything around me is a blur. I'm running at an astounding speed. I don't even know where I'm going. Then I smell something. Something familiar. And I follow that smell.

The more astonishing aspect is that it leads me straight to my quarters. I'm still not sure how it is that I got there. I go inside and see J. Jenks and Elizabeth Masen talking. I can hear every word they're saying.

"So you're sure they won't attack us?" says Elizabeth.

"I'm sure. You saw that Edward didn't," J. Jenks replies.

"What about Bella?"

"Do you doubt Bella?"

"Sure I do. She's a vampire now. What can I expect?"

"Calm down, Elizabeth. She won't hurt you. Once she's in the arena, the drug will wear off and she'll be actually dangerous. Until then, you're safe."

"What if I anger her? I heard vampires are very high-strung."

"Elizabeth, you are high-strung. Get a hold of yourself."

I agree with J. Jenks. Completely.

I feel something move behind me and I turn, my fists raised just in case. Edward grins at me. My legs melt. He's breathtakingly beautiful. His tousled bronze hair seems so soft that it should be illegal. His defined jaw, chiseled nose, and high cheekbones are even more prominent.

What I miss is the color of his eyes. Instead of a gorgeous green, they are crimson. And they look every bit as dangerous as mine.

His grin falters a little. Then his eyes become frustrated, though his face is as composed as before. It confuses me, but I say nothing. Then he gives me a crooked grin and says, "Ran away from the Peacekeepers, huh?"

I gasp. "How did you know?" It really creeps me out.

He shrugs. "Eavesdropping on those two, were you?"

"Not really." I shake my head. "They're just too loud."

He chuckles softly. "Elizabeth is wondering whether glass will affect our skins."

"What?" I scrunch my eyebrows together. "How do you know that?"

He chuckles again. "J. Jenks thinks that he doesn't have to give us any pointers since we're now supernatural beings. He isn't a vampire, so he doesn't know what to do."

"What?" I repeat.

"Ah!" comes the voice of J. Jenks, disrupting our little conversation. "Edward and Bella!"

My heart swells at how good the words "Edward and Bella" sound together. We both turn to see J. Jenks grinning at us and Elizabeth plastering a fake smile for us. We approach them and just before sitting down, Edward whispers, "She's afraid we're going to pounce on her any moment."

I shoot a glance at Elizabeth. She should have heard that. Edward's voice was so clear. She should have. But she shows no sign she has. Or if she did, she's a very good actor.

"Edward, Bella, you both look... different," says Elizabeth. "I mean, you look the same, but, well, better. Not that you weren't already good-looking. I mean, ugh. Never mind."

Edward and I laugh lightly.

"Looks don't matter," says J. Jenks. "What does matter is how you're going to be in the arena. Do you use your hands to kill?"

"I was told that we would be having weapons, J," says Edward.

"Weapons, eh?" says J. Jenks. "What kind?"

"I have no idea," Edward replies.

"That isn't going to help us, but I suppose it will have to do," says J. Jenks. "I'll try to find out more information about this 'weapons' thing. Once I do, we'll discuss it further." J. Jenks leaves the room.

Elizabeth fidgets in her seat, squirming under our stares. Edward throws me a dazzling lopsided grin, saying, "She's still having trust issues." In a louder voice, he says, "Elizabeth, we won't bite." We both laugh at the irony of it.

She glares at him. "That was _not_ funny, Edward."

It just causes us to laugh louder.

"Wait, Edward," says Elizabeth. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Know that I was thinking you were going to bite."

_So she _had_ been thinking that._

He smiles. "It's a gift. I have a special ability. Telepathy."

My breath gets stuck in my throat. _Telepathy? As in reading minds? Because, if he can read minds, then..._ My eyes widen. He read my mind when I was thinking of how amazing he looked. I want to run away. I feel so embarrassed.

Elizabeth scoffs. Of course, she won't believe him. I do immediately. It's how he knew I was running away from the Peacekeepers. How he knew J. Jenks' and Elizabeth's thoughts. "Oh really? Prove it," says Elizabeth confidently.

"Is your mother doing better?" Edward asks nonchalantly.

Two gasps sound this time. Mine and Elizabeth's. "How did you...?" Elizabeth stutters.

Edward shrugs. "I don't lie. Though, really, how is your mother?"

Before Elizabeth says anything, Edward waves his hand as if brushing her off. "Oh, it was a random thought. Your mother isn't sick at all."

Elizabeth does not answer. She simply gapes at him.

"I was told he had special abilities," I tell Elizabeth.

"What?" Edward looks hurt. "How?"

"Apparently you were 'surprised' when you woke up. What they didn't know was what exactly was your ability."

"Oh." Edward ponders on this for a while. "J's coming back."

True to his word, I hear footsteps and J. Jenks himself shows up. He smiles pleasantly at us when he sees that we haven't jumped on Elizabeth yet. I think he even fires her a smug look. Elizabeth, being the ever mature lady, sticks out her tongue at him. Yep. He _had_ been smug.

"How hard are your skins?" asks J. Jenks.

Edward and I glance at each other briefly before Edward admits, "We have no idea."

"Take a look at this." He pulls out a knife. "This is an example of what types of weapons await you in the arena."

"Diamond," says Edward.

"Diamond is the only thing known to pierce a vampire's skin." J. Jenks motions for Edward to come to him. Edward appears in front of him in a flash. J. Jenks seems momentarily stunned. Then he says, "Now watch," and drags the sword gently across Edward's skin.

My eyes widen when I hear a slight cracking noise and Edward jerks back. He rubs her arm, his eyes closed as he winces in pain. "That hurt," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elizabeth covers her eyes and ears. "Is it over?" she asks, opening one eye.

"Yes, it is." J. Jenks wheels to meet Edward's eyes. "So you will use these weapons plus your vampire abilities."

"How exactly will we use our vampire abilities?" I ask.

"You'll need training."

"Who's our trainer?" says Edward.

J. Jenks pouts, as if he's offended. "Me, of course."

"What?" Edward and I say in sync.

"I'll be training you," he says slowly, as if he thinks we're stupid.

"You can't train us!" I exclaim.

"Why the he—" begins J. Jenks but Edward interrupts him.

"Because we're vampires! If you train us, there's a high chance we can lose control!"

J. Jenks doesn't flinch. He calmly replies, "I know that. The Capitol has agreed to supply a fresh quart of blood for you every day."

"Ew." Elizabeth scrunches up her face. "Sorry, but that is _gross_," she says when we all glare at her.

"Ignore her," says J. Jenks under his breath. "Now listen, you two. No one's going to lose his control and I'm not backing out of this."

Edward's jaw stiffens. "I don't even know why I care." He starts walking out of the room. "Just don't sue me if I do kill you."

"He's really headstrong, isn't he?" says Elizabeth.

"He can hear you, you know," I say.

"Oh dear. Um, Edward, I didn't mean that."

I chuckle under my breath humorlessly. "So we're going to use diamonds? And how is the Capitol able to afford this?" I ask J. Jenks.

He shrugs. "It's the Capitol."

I nod. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"We should call it a night," says Elizabeth.

"Yeah," I say and go to my room.

Instead of changing into something else, I peel off the clothes, leaving the undergarments on and climb into the bed. Pulling the covers over my head, I attempt to close my eyes and rest. It's a pity I'm not able to.

I groan and get up. I know what I'm going to do.

I'm going to look for Edward.

* * *

**A/N:**** You guys are so sweet! You make me so happy when I read your reviews. I still can't believe how much you like it! Eeeq! I swear I'm on Alice-squeal mode. :D**

**About the ExB, do you guys want it to be that? 'Cause the Hunger Games can have only one victor... I don't **_**want**_** to kill Edward (no, God, no way), but... Well, if you want our beloved Edward to live, why don't you drop a few more reviews and I'll think about it? We'll see if the Twilight Games will have more than one victor then. :3**

**Note:**** In this story, vampires do **_**NOT **_**sparkle in the sunlight. That will not be useful in the arena (for killing unwanted vampires.) Don't worry, you'll get introduced to the rest of the vampires. **

**Alice is not a vampire 'cause I love her too much! I won't be killing her no matter what. Hehe...**

**Review! Please! **

**—InterestingDrama**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tips

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not Stephenie Meyer nor Suzanne Collins. The characters don't belong to me. The setting does not belong to me. The way the plot flows does. :3**

**A/N:**** So sorry for not updating! My excuse is given at the end. Wouldn't want to bother you from reading. :)**

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter Six - The Tips**

After throwing on my clothes, I open my door and slip outside.

It's funny how I find Edward. I don't peek into his room; I don't ask anyone if they've seen him; I don't scream out his name in hopes he will call back—no. I follow his _scent._

That's right. _Scent._

I can't describe how it smells. It has this certain... _Edward_ to it. And the fact that it's pulling me towards him—yes, pulling me like a magnet attracts magnetized objects—stupefies me.

And I, like the victim I always am, allow it to lead me to him.

The rooftop. That's where it takes me. Straight to Edward Cullen.

When I get there, I'm stunned into silence. The sight in front of me is beautiful. The way his dark form contrasts with the whiteness of the moon. I want to snap a picture and keep it in my memory.

Edward doesn't hear me approach. Or if he does, he disguises it very well.

He looks at the moon as if wanting answers to unspoken questions. His eyes are dazed. He's miles away. I sit beside him, not speaking, trying to not interrupt his thoughts.

Then, without warning, he jumps and stares at me with wide eyes. Slowly, he relaxes. "I didn't know you were here. Kind of—"

"Scared you?" I supply jokingly.

He scowls. "No, I don't get scared easily. What are you doing here?"

"Changing the subject, are we?"

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

I twist a lock of hair in my fingers. "I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" he teases. I note his crooked smirk.

"No," I say, "I don't get scared easily. What are _you_ doing, Edward?"

He sighs and sits down next to me. "I couldn't sleep either."

"I could have sworn, since we're vampires, we'd get coffins to sleep in," I say. "I think it's their thoughtlessness that's causing my lack of sleep."

"Sure, Bella," Edward smiles. "Actually, Capitol vampires don't sleep."

"What?"

"The vampires the Capitol make? They don't sleep. I did a little research with the help of that lady who greeted me."

"You asked her questions about vampires?"

"Yes. I got interesting answers."

"Care to share?"

"No."

I gasp and clutch my heart, pretending to be hurt. "Meanie."

The musical laugh that escapes his mouth enchants me. It's like they're separated by notes. Low and melodious, his laugh has a strange effect on me. Something in my stomach flutters.

"How do feel about this?" Edward says after a few minutes of silence.

"Feel about what?"

"This vampire madness, what else?" Edward grins.

"Oh." I shrug. "I hate it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They didn't even ask us if we wanted this. I'm not sure how I can approach my mother after this," I admit.

"So sure you're gonna win the Games, aren't you, Bella?" teases Edward.

I frown. "Not really. I guess I can hope."

"Don't hope too much, Bella," says Edward, "because when you feel hopeless, that's when the world crashes on you."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And what does that mean, Edward?"

Edward shrugs and turns his attention to the moon. Another moment of silence passes between us. The air is fresh, but it feels useless to me. Edward says nothing and the silence lengthens. This time, it's awkward.

"So, training starts tomorrow, huh?" Edward speaks up.

"I guess so."

"Excited?"

"Not overly."

"I know what you mean," replies Edward. "I'm terrified I'll kill J sooner or later."

"I vote sooner," I smile.

"Later it is, then."

We chuckle together. Edward's hands move to his hair and he tugs at it. He faces me and flashes his brilliant, white teeth. "Hair's not gonna grow." Then, he groans. "I'm never cutting this. I swear."

I elbow him in the ribs, laughing. "My hair isn't going to, either. You've got no competition."

"I know. My hair looks _way_ better than yours," jokes Edward.

_It does, Edward._ But I say, "Puh-lease."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of disappointing?"

"Disappointing my mother, yes," I say honestly.

"Your mother?" says Edward, wrinkling his nose. "Why your mother?"

"She needs me," I whisper. "Her parents died. Charlie left her. I'm all she's got. She needs me, Edward. She needs me a lot. I must win the Games." I look at him sheepishly. "I'm sure your thoughts are the same." I pause. "Wait. You already knew what I was thinking. Why'd you ask?"

Edward opens his mouth and closes it. Then he replies, "Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Edward."

"Remember when I said I could read minds?"

"Of course, I do."

"I can read every mind... but yours."

My mouth drops. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You can read everyone else's mind," I say, "but not mine?"

"I'm not sure why I can't," admits Edward. "You're blocking your thoughts from me."

I almost give out a sigh of relief. Edward didn't "hear" my thoughts of how good-looking he is. His frustrated eyes may have been because he couldn't hear my thoughts. "Sorry," I say. "I think something's wrong with me. I'll get J. Jenks to look it up."

"Yeah, you'd better," says Edward. "Though, I'm really wondering why you looked so pleased."

_Uh oh. Bella, you open book._ "Did I?" I opt for stupidity. _Stupid me._

"Yes, Bella, you did." Edward leans closer to me. His eyes begin smoldering. "Care to share?" he mutters.

With great difficulty, I say, "No."

Edward throws his head back and laughs. "That bad?"

"No," I say, wondering if my cheeks are red. It can't be; I can't feel any heat.

"We'd better go back," says Edward. "We don't want those Peacekeepers disturbing our peace."

"How true," I say as we both get up.

Back at my quarters, I still can't sleep. So I sit at the window and daydream about him. Edward Cullen. I'm not sure whether it's his looks or personality that's pulling me towards him so suddenly, but something is.

I bite my lip nervously.

I think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Bella!" I hear Elizabeth screech. "It's a beautiful day and Mary Alice wants to see how you look. Uppy up!"

"I'm not asleep, Elizabeth," I say.

"Oh." Elizabeth chews her lip. "You weren't going to attack me, were you?"

"God, no, Elizabeth," I say.

Elizabeth looks at my clothes. "Were you sleeping in those pretty clothes?!"

"No, I wasn't," I say.

"Then how is it that you're still in bed and you're wearing them?"

"Vampires don't sleep, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth goes pale. "Does that mean they kill you in your sleep?"

"Elizabeth!" I shout. "I won't do anything to you! Ugh. Just get that in your head." I groan and toss my pillow over my head.

"Sorry, Bella," she says. "I just have a hard time trusting."

"Whatever," I mumble.

"Anyway, since you're up and dressed, let's go see Mary Alice. She really wants to know if a vampire's beauty improvises when they're transformed."

"Fine," I say, hopping out of bed. "Let me take a shower."

"Okay. Don't wear what you have on," advises Elizabeth. "Put some dark colors. Mary Alice says you look pretty in those."

"Alright," I say. After my blissful shower, I pull on a dark blue V-necked top and black jeans. They're comfortable and I feel confident in them. I take one peek at myself in the mirror. I still can't believe that lady is me. Those dangerous eyes are mine. Crimson. Blood.

_Blood._ _I'm thirsty. _I don't want to drink blood. That's just sick. But I am a vampire. Vampires drink blood, don't they? Even if I find that excruciatingly gross.

Elizabeth leads me to the main room. I spot Edward, Alice, and other members of the prep team. Alice immediately stands up with her palms at her mouth. She's gaping at me. _Did I pick the wrong outfit?_

"Bella!" Alice cries. "So beautiful! Your name truly fits you now. No offense, but your skin and hair didn't clash well. Now, well, now it does. I know that makes no sense, but it does. Something's changed. For good. Beautiful Bella."

I don't care that she said that about me, for I used to think of myself that way. Then a velvety voice whispers in my ear, "I like the sound of beautiful Bella. Maybe I'll call you beautiful. It _is_ what your name means, anyway."

I have to be blushing. I'm too embarrassed.

"Ah! Nice to see you've have joined us," says J. Jenks from somewhere behind me.

"Hi, J," I say.

"Today's training day, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm going to give you some pointers. You've got to keep it in your memory. Sit if you want," offers J. Jenks.

"I'm fine," I say at the same time Edward says, "I prefer standing."

"Yeah, okay. Now, rule number one: Stay away from the sun."

"Why?" I ask.

"The sun can burn you to the death. Night is safer. Try to be in the shade when the sun's out," explains J. Jenks. "Also, this is the first Games that's going to begin at night so there won't be a problem in the beginning."

"That makes more sense," says Edward. "So no sun."

"Yes," says J. Jenks. "And stay clear of crosses and garlic."

"Those kill us, too?" I say.

"Those have the same effect on you as diamonds," says J. Jenks. "There will be lakes in the Games. However, you cannot be sure if that's holy water or normal water. Holy water will drown you immediately. There are special instruments that will enable you to know if the water is holy or not. If you don't get those equipments, do not go near the waters. At all. Got it?"

"Yeah," Edward and I say at the same time.

"Now you'll be taken to the training area," says J. Jenks. "You'll be taught how to use the weapons. Try not to argue with me as I've already learned how to teach you."

Edward snorts a laugh. "I'm pretty sure vampires are high-strung. Right, Elizabeth?"

"Don't remind me, boy," says Elizabeth, "or I'm going to find one of those diamond knives and get you before you get me."

"You're panicking for no reason, Elizabeth," says Edward. "J, will we get a fresh supply of blood?"

"Yes, for dinner tonight you will," says J. Jenks. "The blood is mostly ten percent human blood and ninety percent serum. The serum will make you feel full for a very long time, so you probably won't have to drink anything in the arena."

"Are we going to go to the arena now?" I ask.

"Mary Alice wishes to talk to you first," says Elizabeth.

"It's Alice," says Alice gently. "Not Mary."

"Mary is a lovely name, dear," protests Elizabeth. "You've no right to be ashamed of it."

As soon as Elizabeth turns her back, Alice rolls her eyes and makes a face at me. I smother my giggle behind my hands. Edward, J. Jenks, and Elizabeth go to the training area. Alice stays behind to speak to me.

"Alright, Bella," says Alice, "there's something you need to know. I've found out that President Snow wasn't very happy with the whole Mockingjay outfit thing."

"You just found that out?" I say sarcastically.

"Bella, listen to me. Keep whatever J. Jenks told you in your mind. Remember it when you go to the arena. Fire can kill you as well as holy water can. The President may as well be targeting missiles at you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the girl in the Mockingjay. You are the girl who represents the future rebels. You are dangerous."

"_I_ am dangerous?" I ask.

"Yes, you are," Alice confirms. "You may not know it, but your powers are greater than the powers of the other tributes. You cannot be killed like the others. Which means, you can easily win the Games."

"Stop giving me hope, Alice," I say, irritated. "Edward says when you feel hopeless, the world crashes on you."

"Edward might be trying to trick you," says Alice.

"Trying to trick me?" I ask incredulously.

"Though, come to think of it, he's actually quite nice," continues Alice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold one a second. Edward is trying to trick me?" I say.

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe he is, maybe he's not."

"What if he is?"

"Then he's trying to kill you as well."

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, I know I didn't update for... how long was it? Anyway, I didn't update because I was DOWNRIGHT BUSY. Now, for one whole week, I'm free. Yes, FREE. YIPEE! *Alice scream mode on* I think I'm addicted to these Alice scream modes. Whatever.**

**So, I've been thinking... I'll update the next chapter pretty soon, okay?**

**And, yes, these vampires aren't like **_**Twilight**_** vampires because they're Capitol vampires, remember? So they're not immune to the sun, garlic, holy water, and diamond knives (since diamond is the hardest substance in the world, I just had to rival it with the vampires. Lol).**

**A WHOLE WEEK OF DO NOTHING. OMEGEE I CAN'T GET OVER IT. **

**Vampire training starts next chapter. You'll find out that Bella is as good with bows and arrows as Katniss and Edward is one great fighter. And Bella isn't going to kill tributes out of pity like Katniss. Yes, you heard me right.**

**Until next time!**

—**InterestingDrama **

**P.S. Review! Please! I love reading them! (Okay, that sounded a little desperate... That's 'cause I am desperate! Lol.) Review, okay?**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Powers

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. **

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter Seven - The Powers**

There are separate rooms for training. Edward and I aren't training together and I'm grateful for that. I can't trust him anymore. J. Jenks is with me this time. Edward gets him the next hour. J. Jenks is asking me to shoot the target with my bow and arrows.

Biting my lip, I take aim and let loose. The arrow misses the center by a couple of inches. J. Jenks shakes his head. He motions to me to shoot again. I pick another arrow and try again. This time, the arrow is off the mark by five inches. J. Jenks smacks his forehead.

"I thought you said you could do this," he says in aggravation.

"I can, J," I say. "I was distracted." _By the number of ways Edward will try to kill me._ But I don't say that aloud.

"Focus, Swan!" chides J. Jenks. "What will you do when you're performing in front of the Gamemakers? You need a good score by more sponsors!"

"This is about the sponsors?" I ask, irritated. "I thought it was about surviving."

"What if there aren't any animals in the arena, Swan? You'll need the help of sponsors then for blood!"

"A vampire can last without blood for two weeks," I say, "and since I'm having blood for dinner today, I won't need any for that long."

"That's the thing, Swan. President Snow has decided that no blood will be given to the vampires."

"What?" I ask, shocked and angered by it. "Why the hell not?"

"Apparently he wants to see 'the way the ravenous vampires fight.'"

"Hideous," I say. "The vampires will just tear down the arena."

"You talk as if you don't believe you're a vampire."

"I can't get that into my head," I sigh. "My mind still thinks I'm human."

"You can tell your mind to stop wandering and hit that target already," says J. Jenks.

I raise my bow and arrow and, for the tenth time, fire. The arrow speedily strikes its point. J. Jenks smiles and nods in appraisement. _Bull's-eye,_ I think happily. We're not practicing with diamond arrows. J. Jenks says that normal arrows are fine for now. Diamond arrows are too expensive, anyway. As stupid as the Capitol is, they don't waste that much money.

"You found out what your powers are?" says J. Jenks, gulping down some water.

Thirsty. _Stop it,_ I tell myself. "No, I haven't," I say.

"You'd better find out soon. I have Edward now," J. Jenks says, looking at his watch. "You have an hour to find out."

"J, not everyone has superpowers," I try reasoning.

"You do."

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You have abilities. I know, Swan. Even Alice Brandon says you do," replies J. Jenks.

"Whatever," I say. "Oh, and J? Why do you refer to me as 'Swan?' I mean, you usually call me 'Bella,' but the moment I stepped in here, you said 'Swan.'"

"That is because, _Swan,_" grins J. Jenks, "you act like one. So graceful and sweet. Beautiful and all. Yep, you're a swan, Swan."

I point an arrow at him. "Watch your words, Jenks, or I'll run you through." My tone is so serious that I wonder if I'm really joking or not. J. Jenks chuckles under his breath, almost nervously. He must be thinking the same thing, too. "Kidding, J," I say in an attempt to relieve him. "I'll go find out what my powers are and you go help Cullen train."

"Edward is very good, Swan," says J. Jenks. "Don't underestimate him."

I nod sharply. Exiting the room, I jog up the stairs at a normal human pace. After my running away from the Peacekeepers, President Snow decreed that vampires cannot go around the building at vampire speed. _The Peacekeepers are such whiners,_ I think. I bump into a something. Or rather, someone. Someone who is a vampire as well, for the skin is soft and the same temperature as my body.

_Edward,_ I think. I force a smile. "Hey there. It's your turn." I start to sprint away, but he grabs my arm, making any kind of escape impossible.

"Wait, Bella," he says, "can I ask you something?"

_Oh no,_ I think._ It's going to be about that ignoring him thing, isn't it?_ I nod slowly.

"Why weren't you talking to me earlier?"

_I was so right. _"Does it matter?" I ask bitterly. "Does anything that concerns me matter to you?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" says Edward. He's good at pretending. His eyes are all confused. The perfect actor.

"Nothing," I say. "Let me go."

"Not until you answer me," says Edward firmly.

"Edward, let me go!" I say, yanking my hand from his. "I have nothing to say to you. J's waiting for you. You'd better go."

"Isabella, I'm not going anywhere." Edward blocks my path.

"So my name is now 'Isabella?'" I scream at him.

"What are you talking about?" he says.

"J's on your side. Alice thinks you're dangerous. You know Elizabeth's thoughts which possibly center around you. Good luck on winning the Games, _Cullen,_" I spit his name, "and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

"What the fuck, Bella?" Edward shouts. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know what?" I say. "Leave me alone. I need to be alone right now."

"What I'd like to know is," yells Edward as I walk away from him, "what happened to the Bella of yesterday?"

_She's here, Cullen,_ I think. _She's just not on your side anymore._

* * *

I'm on the rooftop. I'm sitting exactly where I sat last night. And I'm looking at the empty spot next to me. Where Edward Cullen sat. I exhale angrily. I know I acted pretty stupidly. Perhaps Edward was trying to be nice after all. But then again, Alice is never wrong. _Or is she?_ I think. Thinking is hurting my mind. Tugging on my hair, I bite my lip perplexedly.

I have to find out if I have powers or not, _and_ investigate on whether Edward Cullen wants me dead or not. The whole thing is confusing. If I could go home right now, back to my mother, back to my old life, I would. But I can't. I'm stuck in this deathtrap. I may get out of here; I may not.

* * *

At the training area, J. Jenks is getting pissed off. He keeps shouting instructions at me and I keep ignoring him. Too much on my mind and all. He doesn't get a clue that I don't want to practice now. Elizabeth Masen is here, too. She's checking to see how good I am. Occasionally, she calls out a, "Careful, J," or a, "More gracefully, Bella." I_'m graceful enough, thank_ you, I think._ My clumsiness from my "human life" has improved a lot._

"Swan, you aren't paying attention, _again,_" says J. Jenks.

"Sorry," I say. "What were you saying?"

"If you want out, just say so," says J. Jenks.

I want out, but I don't want to disappoint J. Jenks. Thankfully, Elizabeth comes to my rescue. She says, "Leave the girl alone, J. Why don't you and Edward do some of your mad skills? I want to have a talk with Bella." Now, I'm not too thankful.

"Alright," says J. Jenks tiredly. "Kick some sense into her and come back."

Elizabeth rises and motions to me to follow her out of the room. We go back to our quarters and Elizabeth makes me sit down. I can bolt out of here if I want to. That'll just make Elizabeth sad, though. "Yes?" I ask tentatively.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"No," I say too quickly.

"Yes, there is," says Elizabeth. "Don't play games with me." It's the first time I've ever heard the sternness in her voice. "Tell me what's bothering you. Is it Edward?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"What about Edward?"

"I can't trust him," I say. "He's okay, but look at him. He's a mind-reader. He knows what everyone's thinking. In the Games, I can run away, and he can track everyone down. If he can follow my scent, he can catch up to me, too. But, first he'll get the others. Then, I'm left. What will he do? Tell me to escape, or kill me right there?"

"You don't trust Edward?"

"No."

"Do you trust any other Tributes?"

"No..." I say slowly.

"The point of the Games is to get you to hate everyone else. To make you kill everyone else. If you went into the arena, would you kill anyone?"

"I'm too coward," I say, ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong about that," says Elizabeth kindly. I'm beginning to like this new Elizabeth. "Murdering someone is bad. Very bad. But this is the Hunger Games. You either kill or be killed. Which one do you chose?"

I ponder on it, then say, "I want to survive."

"Do you think Edward trusts you?"

"Probably not," I chuckle without humor. "I yelled at him. He's probably mad at me."

"Probably," smiles Elizabeth. "But that doesn't mean you can't make up."

"How do I make up? I'm horrible at speeches."

"Just kiss him."

"What?" I say, thinking I heard wrong.

Elizabeth giggles. "Never mind. You'll know what to do. Now, do you know what powers you have?"

"Not at the moment."

"What have you found out?"

"Edward can't read my mind."

"Lucky girl," she says in feigned annoyance. "Let's go see my old friend, shall we? She'll help you find out."

* * *

Elizabeth's old friend turns out to be the lady from when I first got up. I find out her name is Heidi. With her glasses off, she looks much prettier. She grins when she sees Elizabeth. "Lizzie!" she cries., hugging Elizabeth. "Great to see you. I see you've brought Isabella."

"Bella," I correct.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." Heidi nods to the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit down, please. What can I do for you?"

"Bella here found out that Edward can't read her mind," begins Elizabeth. "Does that get us anywhere?"

"Let me check," says Heidi. "Give me a moment."

While she types something on her keyboard, I wonder how the stern woman from before changed to a more likable lady. Heidi says, "Mental shield. Bella, what else can you block out?"

"Block out?"

"Yes. If Edward can't read your mind, that means the powers of other vampires won't either." A frown creases Heidi's forehead. "You may be able to survive the Hunger Games, Bella. You could be the Victor."

* * *

**A/N:**** So Bella does have powers! Silly Bella. Alice just doesn't trust Edward because of his mind-reading. You screwed up big time, Bells. Better get it right. Yes, our dear Edward and Bella are on bad terms. How will this affect them in the Games? Hehe. **

**Yes, I updated sooner. I felt guilty for making you wait so long. I want to answer one question, by the way...:**

** BringAttentionToTheMatter - Yes, all those things do kill them. How else will the Capitol get rid of them? Lol. Yes, Edward is a good kid, but Bella doesn't know that. I think it's understandable. I mean, under every beauty, there could be a beast, right? Bella thinks so. Silly Alice for giving her ideas! Lol. Hmm... I, too, have the tendency to say "lol" all the time. Lol. Oh, there it is again. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**According to Heidi, Bella could be the Victor! *Le gasp* Do you think that's possible? Duh, Bella will win. The real question is will Edward win with her?**

**Review please!**

**—InterestingDrama **

**P.S. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Learning

**Disclaimer:**_**Twilight **_**and **_**The Hunger Games **_**is not mine and never will be mine.**

**A/N:**** There may be grammatical errors and typos here and there, and since it's a great struggle to correct it, I must ask you to please excuse it if you do see it. Thank you.**

**By the way, I got carried away reading an awesome book (originally a fanfiction!) It's called **_**Gabriel's Inferno**_** right now, but was once a fanfiction by the name of **_**The University of Edward Cullen**_**. You've got to read it! I'd certainly recommend it.**

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter Eight - The Learning**

Heidi says she'll teach me herself how to use my shield. She's taught another girl to use some sort of electrical powers, so she's sure she can help me. I don't doubt her and agree readily. Elizabeth says instead of J. Jenks, _she_ will be with me when Heidi is showing me how to use my abilities. Somehow, I prefer her to J. Jenks and don't bother protesting. Elizabeth is nice enough when she's not whimpering about vampires in the corner of her room.

To my surprise, Alice Brandon is here, too. Waving her hands as fast as a windmill, she grins happily at me. Her smile is so contagious that I find myself grinning right back at her. Alice darts over to us, her eyes narrowing slightly when she notices Elizabeth. I guess she hasn't forgiven her for calling her "Mary Alice" yet.

"Mary Alice," calls Elizabeth cheerily, "you came, too!"

"Just 'Alice,'" she replies.

"'Mary' is just as lovely as 'Alice,'" says Elizabeth, "and 'Mary Alice' is such a pretty name."

"I know, but I like 'Alice' better," says Alice.

"I don't care," Elizabeth says defiantly. "I'll call you Mary 'Alice.'"

As much as Alice dislikes it, Elizabeth won't stop. Heidi politely greets Alice and then tells me to wait while she recalls her "previous encounters" with ability-equipped vampires. While Alice and Elizabeth still argue over which name sounds more "sophisticated" and which one is easier to say, I watch Heidi as she closes her eyes, deep in thought. I'm still surprised at how different Heidi looks. Pretty. Beautiful. Reminds me of my mother.

_My mother._ I've been thinking of her less and less every day. I chastise myself for it. My mother didn't deserve this. And Charlie didn't deserve her. _Coward,_ I think reproachfully.

Even after Charlie left her, she kept his name, gave me his name. I am Isabella Marie _Swan,_ not Isabella Marie _Higginbotham. _Renee told him she was pregnant and that if it would be a girl, she would be called Isabella. If it was a boy, Charles Jr., after my father. Instead of giving her his approval, he fled.

But Isabella Marie _Swan_ is here now. I wonder if he's still alive; and if he is, I wonder if he's watching me right now.

"You're not worth it, Charlie," I say under my breath. "I hate you for leaving my mother... and me."

"Bella!" Heidi's voice says. "I'm ready to teach you."

I blink a couple of times, then nod slowly. "Will anything hurt?" I say. "I'm not sure how this goes, you know."

"I understand completely," reassures Heidi. "It won't hurt... at least, I hope it won't."

I tense immediately. Heidi senses it and says, "Oh, no! I don't think it'll hurt very much, Bella. Alright, I'll need you to listen carefully, got it?" At my yes, she says, "I'll teach you how to project."

"What's that?"

"Project means pushing it out from your body."

"That doesn't make it any easier to understand."

Heidi chuckles. "Yes, it does sound a little strange, I suppose. Try to shield someone."

"How can I do that?"

"Focus on it, Bella. Focus on protecting someone, a loved one, perhaps."

I close my eyes and purse my lips, but feel nothing. Opening them, I say, "It's not working."

"You're very impatient. Let's try this again. Focus, Bella. Visualize."

Again, I do the same thing I did before, clenching my eyes closed and gritting my jaws. Heidi says I've got to relax, but doing this is so hard. I never expected it to be.

"Expand, Bella!" Heidi pleads.

"It's not easy, Heidi!" I shoot back, infuriated at my failure.

"If you don't try, I will force you, Bella."

Snappy, rude Heidi is back. My mouth drops open as my ears register her seriousness. _Too many people are being serious these days,_ I tell myself. _It has to do with the Games. But if that's true... God, _I,_ the tribute, am not serious. Oh, God. This may as well be the end of me._

"What's the deal with you and Edward?"

I snap out of my thoughts and ask, "What?"

"I thought you two were getting along quite well."

"That's none of your business, Heidi," I say. "I've already blabbered my problems to your friend _Liz._ I don't need anyone else's pity."

"I won't pity you, Bella; I want to know what it is."

"Didn't _Liz_ tell you everything already?"

"No, and, for your information, _Liz_ and Alice are watching us."

I turn around and note the two pairs of eyes carefully trained on us. When they realize we know they're trying to eavesdrop, they quickly face each other and carry on their worthless argument that's honestly not getting them anywhere.

"Those two are always interested in what I say," I tell Heidi.

"Matchmakers," says Heidi. "Edward been giving you a hard time?"

"Nah," I say. "Alice thinks he wants to kill me."

Heidi throws back her head and laughs. "That's what the Hunger Games is bout, honey."

"I thought he'd be different, you know?"

"Bella, be reasonable. You know you want to win the Games. Suppose you think you're the last tribute alive. Then you find out that you're not and see that Edward's the other one. You have two choices. One: Kill yourself so that Cullen wins; two: Get Cullen before he gets you. Now tell me, what would you do?"

"That's a tough decision."

"Exactly. But no one has feelings now, Bella. We're all emotionless."

"Then I'd get him before he gets me."

But deep down, I know that's not true. I'll let Edward live. The only thing is, would he do the same for me? As I ponder over earlier today, I come to my conclusion: _Probably not._

* * *

I skip supper, for I don't want to watch other people eat while my throat slowly begins to burn. And maybe I didn't want to bump into Edward, too. I don't stay in my quarters, though. I can smell Edward, who's in the next room, and even if he can't hear my thoughts, I'm hoping he won't find some way to enter in. So I go to the rooftop. I'm aware of how Edward spends his time here. I'm thinking that today he may not.

We had a fight. Now he'll try to avoid me as much as possible. As soon as he smells me up here, he'll bolt. Simple as that.

I remember falling in love with Edward. It has to be his looks that are drawing me to him. Besides, you can't love someone who wants you dead... can you?

I curse Charlie for leaving my mother. If he stayed, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Or my mother would have had someone. But this is real life. There are people with no emotions. _Like Edward,_ I think, remembering the day of the reaping. The day everything went wrong.

"Why, Charlie?" I say, thankful that the cameras around me can't hear my mumbling. Heidi says vampire sounds are too quick for human hears and it goes for cameras as well. "What was wrong with me? Was I that unwanted?"

I don't look like my mother. It pains me to see her swallow tears when she looks at me. I think I remind her of Charlie. My hair is darker than hers. My eyes are brown; hers are light blue eyes. Charlie must have had dark hair and dark eyes. It has to be what's bothering her.

I curse myself for hurting my mother. And I curse Edward for making me more confused than ever. Fatigued by my swearing, I decide to close my eyes and rest a while, praying that when I open them again, my mind will be cleared.

* * *

I squint, wondering where I am. My eyes land on a figure in front of me. Blinking, I try to distinguish the figure. My eyes grow wide when I realize what it is. Scrambling, I attempt to get up.

_Copper-colored hair._

"I didn't mean to wake you." _That gorgeous voice._

"Y-you d-didn't," I stutter.

"Bella," he says, turning to face me, "why won't you tell me what's going on? I can't even read your mind. I don't know what you're thinking."

I shake my head. "You wouldn't understand, Edward. Well, maybe you would, but I can't tell you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Naturally, I worry my bottom lip between my teeth. How do I tell him that it's not him, it's me? Or that it's not me, it's him? Or that I don't know what's going on through my own mind? Or that I'm confused as hell and I don't know why I ignored him.

_Oh, yeah. He wants me dead._

"I... I don't know," I say truthfully. "Yet." It's true. Once I'm in the arena, I can see if Alice's theory is right.

"What does that mean?"

Again, I don't know how to answer. "I need time to think, Edward," I say, looking at the floor.

"When, Bella? After I'm dead and gone?" Edward snaps.

"You won't be dead and gone," I say quietly.

Edward sighs. When I peek up at him, his expression has softened. He says, "You know, I do want to win the Games."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"But I won't want to do anything to you, Bella."

_Are you trying to manipulate me?_ "Why do you want to win the Games?" I change the subject.

Edward shuts his eyes tight. "For Carlisle and Esme. I have to go home."

"Why?" I'm prying, but I have to know.

Edward glares at me. "You won't tell me your problems, but you expect me to tell you mine?"

"You don't have to shout."

"You confuse the hell out of me, Bella."

"You don't have to swear, either."

"Do I need to obey your every command, Bella?"

"I notice that you swear only when you're angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, maybe I am," Edward says, frustrated, "because you're confusing me."

"I don't need to talk about this."

"Nobody said you had to."

"You did."

"Bella, stop!" Edward's hands fly to his head and he tugs at them. "Go. Leave."

"I don't have to obey your every command, either, Edward."

"This is my spot."

"You're acting like a toddler."

"I can act like whoever I want."

I clench my jaw and say, "Fine." And I leave.

This day has already gone off to a bad start.

* * *

Alice and Heidi are talking to each other, with Elizabeth silently watching them, when I come inside. Alice hears me and starts to smile, but grimaces instead. "Bella!" she cries. "You look awful."

"What do you mean?" I say.

"You have dark circles under your eyes. Have you not been sleeping well?"

"Vampires don't sleep," Elizabeth and Heidi say at the same time.

"Whatever. Something's wrong with Bella. I know it."

"It has to be lack of nutrition," says Elizabeth. I know she means blood, but it's so disgusting she won't say it. Plus, she's made of the stuff, right? Like I was... a long time ago. "Maybe if we petition..."

"No use," says Heidi.

"A bunch of heartless people, really," says Alice. "Wonder what those tributes are like."

"They've got powers," I say. "Like me."

"I know that," Alice laughs. "I mean, what their hearts are like."

"Vampires have no souls," I say.

"Sure they do—"

"No, Alice, they don't."

"Well," says Alice, "I think the one from District 9, Jasper, is cute."

"I don't remember," I say.

It's true. I can hardly remember some things from my human life. My mother is a definite memory, but my father (Charlie the coward) is not. I only remember him leaving us. And it still hurts my heart... even if I don't have one.

"Well, he is," defends Alice, "and I think he's got a soul."

"Got a crush on him?" I tease.

Alice says back, "Got a crush on Edward?"

"No," I say too quickly.

"Yeah. Right," snickers Heidi from behind me.

"No, I really don't."

"Had another fight?" asks Elizabeth

"Yes."

All three women look surprised at that. Then Elizabeth says, "Well, let's start practice, shall we?"

"Yes," says Heidi, staring hard at me. "Yes."

* * *

Heidi compliments my improvement. She says tomorrow I'll be performing in front of the Gamemakers and I will see my training scores. The scores will be based on my talent and on my physical abilities. Which means J. Jenks will be teaching me bow and arrows. Again.

I'm extending my shield, willing it farther from me. I manage to reach Heidi who is seven feet from me. "Great!" praises Heidi. "Try a little farther now."

I concentrate deeply and try. The shield stretches... stretches... then, without warning, like elastic, springs back. I jerk back as if someone just slapped me. My head aches.

"You okay?" Heidi asks.

I shake my head.

"Why don't you rest a while?" she offers and I nod.

Resting will clear my mind. She leaves me alone and I revel in my few moments of being by myself. Then Alice comes in, and my little party stops.

"What?" I say.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Heidi says you've been amazing."

"Nah, I couldn't do the seven feet."

"You'll get it," encourages Alice.

"No, I won't," I say. "I have only one more day before I show my skills in front of the Gamemakers. I wouldn't have perfected it."

"You'll do well," she promises. "I can see it."

When I remember what she said about Edward, I wonder if I should listen to her. Will I really do well like she says? Or will it be the opposite, like how I feel with Edward? I don't know, but this time I feel like I should trust her.

"Uh huh," I say.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so," I mutter.

"Tell me what's going on, Bella," says Alice suddenly.

"What?" I say, caught off guard.

"Tell me, is it Edward?"

I groan. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you're face says boy-trouble."

"I guess that makes sense."

Alice chuckles lowly. "I'm serious."

I purse my lips, comprehending it. Then I decide to tell her. May as well. I told Heidi and Elizabeth. Perhaps I can tell Alice, too. "Remember the day you and I were alone? When you told me Edward might want to kill me?"

"Yes...?" Alice says slowly.

"I think you may be right."

Alice grins. "I'm not always right, Bella. I make mistakes all the time. After all, I am human."

"Even if you're not always right, I think you are now," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward might want to kill me."

Alice's mouth forms a little 'o' before she says, "Is that why you were distancing yourself from him?"

I nod.

"Bella, what if I'm wrong?" Alice whispers.

"You aren't—"

"Bella, I am only human. If I did make a mistake, then you're the one who made an even bigger mistake."

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, Bella, you made a big mistake. I shall punish you when you're in the arena. *evil laugh* **

**Anyway, my excuse is new school. I'm adjusting. Please review! It's what makes me write more! Please! *puppy dog eyes***

—**InterestingDrama**

**P.S. Review, please.**

**P.P.S. Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Scores

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter 9 - The Scores**

Now that I know Alice is not always right, I'm starting to think I've been a little hard on Edward. Okay, maybe not a little hard. A lot hard. In fact, I've probably acted like a bitch. It's just that I don't know how to approach him. Apologize to him. He seems to have anger issues and I seem to believe every single thing I hear.

Not to mention, I haven't perfected my shield yet and today the Gamemakers will give me my training scores. J. Jenks keeps saying he hopes my bows and arrows are fine and that he wants to see me shoot, but I keep making excuses. I haven't forgotten how J. Jenks trains.

Maybe I want to avoid Edward, too, since I'm not sure how to do this whole apologizing thing. Do I just go up to him and say, "Alice is wrong. I've loved you for a long time," or "Can we start over?" The latter is more pleasing, but I know it sounds strange. Well, it would sound strange if I was the one listening to it.

It's a good thing J. Jenks isn't here now. With him watching me as I analyze my target, I will never get anything done. I let the arrow loose and it hits the center. Right in the middle. I feel different. And it doesn't exactly feel good. Like I'm the hunter and my prey is as defenseless as the target on the wall.

My throat burns. I don't think I can hold off fighting for blood anymore. I'm doing my best. But it's so hard.

* * *

I meet Elizabeth and Edward at the elevator. My anxiety is rising, partly because I'm seeing Edward again, and partly because I'm sure my scores won't be good. I'll be encountering with the other tributes, and somehow, I'm not really looking forward to it.

"It'll be fine," mouths Elizabeth, as if trying to calm me down.

"Thanks," I mouth back, though her comment does me no good.

The training rooms are below ground level of the building. When the doors open, I am greeted by an enormous gymnasium. I gawk at the various weapons and obstacle courses placed all around the room. I spot a number of tributes huddled together in a circle. The numbers of their districts are pinned to their shirts. I feel someone taping one to my back.

The other tributes glance up when they hear us. I see dark, purple bruises under their eyes. I remember Edward having them. I suspect I do, too.

A lady named Renata explains the training schedule. "Experts in each skill will remain at their stations," she quotes from the Training Book. "You are free to travel from area to area as you choose. Some of the stations teach survival skills. Others fighting skills. You are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. You will be provided with an assistant if you want to practice with a partner."*****

As I eye the tributes, my heart sinks. I see a huge, burly man with cropped dark brown hair. I'll have to stay clear of him. A few tributes to my right is a young man, with long, dirty blond hair. He looks as cunning as a thief. I won't be near him, either. _Come to think of it,_ I tell myself. _Every single one of them is bigger than you. _And that brings down any hope of me winning.

As soon as Renata lets us on our own, they all head for the deadliest-looking weapons. Edward is still beside me.

"Nervous?" he says. I'm surprised he's talking to me at all. After all, I was a bitch.

"Kind of." Answering truthfully may get me a little closer to Edward. And maybe show him I'm sorry.

"Well, what would you like to do first?"

"You want to train with me?" He takes me by surprise again.

"Sure." He shrugs. "Why not?"

And so we go from station to station. His weightlifting skills are amazing. Maybe, if Alice is right, I'll have to stay out of his way also. I excel in the Vampire test, the one where you have to answer which dangers you have to stay clear of. I test diamond against my skin, trying to feel how much it will hurt. Neither of us try out archery or knife-throwing as we're saving those for our private sessions.

Then the Gamemakers make their appearance. Around twenty men and women dressed in purple robes sit in the elevated stands, sometimes watching us, other times paying no attention whatsoever. It angers me, and I wonder if this happens every year. I notice that every time I look up, at least one of the Gamemakers has his or her eye on me.

It's time for the private sessions. The tributes perform, district by district, first the boy, then the girl. Of course, I am last. That is no encouragement for me. My nerves simply accelerate.

"Hey," Edward says just after the last tribute, Carmen, is called in. "There's no need to be nervous. Really."

I swallow. He's being too kind after I've been horrible to him. I don't know how to thank him. "Thank you."

"You'll do great."

This time, my thank you is sincere and heartfelt.

Edward is summoned and I'm left to my thoughts. I will shoot a real diamond arrow. I will be given my scores according to how well I do—which reminds me to shoot straight—and my vampire abilities.

I tell myself I will do great, like how Edward said I would. And I will do my best.

After fifteen minutes, my name is called. Chanting my little mantra over and over has actually cooled me down and I feel confident when I walk inside the gymnasium. Almost instantly, when I step in, I know something is wrong.

The Gamemakers are bored. They laugh carelessly and only a few watch as I walk over to the archery station. One looks up something, probably my vampiric abilities. Then she goes back to drinking wine and giggling with a fellow comrade.

And the weapons! I didn't know what to expect, but it certainly was not the beautiful plastic, wood, and metal bows and the diamond arrows. The diamond glints in the light. Beautiful.

I choose a metal bow, string it, and grab the diamond arrows. I pick my first target. It is in the shape of a man, with the bull's-eye in the center of his body—his heart. They want me to shoot his heart. His still, un-beating heart.

I purse my lips and take aim. Drawing the arrow back slightly, I bite my lip. The nerves are gathering again. I must release the arrow before it gets the best of me.

_I promised I would do my best,_ I chastise myself. _How could you get scared _now?_ This is a crucial moment!_ I'm about to let go, when, suddenly, I'm not sure if I will get the target. I breathe in deeply, in vain, and internally say, _Now._ But I don't let loose._ Now._ The arrow is still in the bow._ Now, Bella! Now!_

I sink on the floor. Murmurs of displeasure sound from behind me. I don't cry. I can't cry. Vampires don't produce tears, and I'm glad of that.

I know what has to be done.

I get up and point the arrow at the target. My eyes blaze. I'm furious I didn't do it. Everything my mentors prepared me for... wasted on my first try. I will do it again. And I will win.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I have let the arrow loose. My mind says, _You haven't put enough pressure! _It speeds to the target, cracks the dummy, and ricochets backwards, straight to the Gamemakers.

I turn around, my mouth agape, staring in fear as it hits the pretty chandelier above them. The chandelier swings widely. People scramble away from the table, just as the pendent falls. It breaks into a million pieces.

If I could blush, I would. I'm embarrassed that my arrow decided to backfire on me.

Without thinking, I rush out of the room. Then I remember I have not been dismissed.

* * *

"Open the door, Bella."

Elizabeth has not stopped hounding me. She bangs at the door, imploring me to open it. She's wrong if she thinks I'm going to listen to her. I've done enough today.

Besides, I didn't mean to hit at the Gamemakers. It was all a mistake. Something was wrong with the arrows. Or the bow. Or my head.

"Argh!" I slam my face into my pillow and let out another scream.

"Isabella Swan!" J. Jenks. More pounding. Why can't they leave me be?

"Go away!" I shout.

"Bella?" Alice. Perfect. Just the person I need to see. Not.

"Leave me alone!" I scream.

Another knock sounds at my door. "Bella, they're right. You should come out now. You've been in there for an hour. Tell us what happened." _Hello, Heidi. Do you need a separate invitation to leave? No? Then go._

"Nothing happened!" I say.

They go on, pleading with me to come outside. I ignore them and watch the sun set. _I'm sorry, Mother, _I repeat over and over. _I've failed you. _When the noise at my door ceases, I sit up in bed and brush my hair from my face.

_How much longer until the Games? I'm thirsty._

I need some sort of company. Not human. I groan.

Edward.

It's him I need.

Again.

Before the Gamemakers announce the scores live, I have to be with him. He calms me down. I'm not ready to see my scores, which I'm certain are bound to be extremely low. The highest score is twelve, and the lowest is one. Maybe I'll get a zero.

"Brilliant," I mutter.

Even if I do win the Games, my low score will prevent good sponsorship. And I need sponsors if I'm going to win the Games. No matter what, my performance will affect me in the Games, for if no one will sponsor me, my odds of staying alive are zero to twenty-four.

"You just had to panic, didn't you?" I say.

Before dinner with the others, I will see Edward. That means right now. I sprint at vampire speed to the roof. I don't have to call Edward. He'll know I'm here. He'll smell me.

I'm right.

He shows up almost immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up, Edward," I say. "Big time."

"What did you do?"

"I shot an arrow at them—the Gamemakers."

Edward's eyes go wide open. "You _what?_"

"I didn't mean to. The arrow sort of boomeranged to them."

"Bella..." Edward's mouth hangs open.

"I know!" I say, covering my face with my hands. "I don't know how. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Then how did it?"

"I don't know. I don't know," I mumble.

"Shh," Edward says, taking hold of me and hugging me. "Don't fret."

"I can't help it. This will affect me. A lot."

"Don't fret," he says again.

I'm feeling okay already.

* * *

"What happened at the Games?" Elizabeth asks as soon as Edward and I step into the room for dinner. Not for us, for the humans. I smirk. It sounds weird saying that.

"A whole lot of knife-throwing," Edward says, probably to lighten the mood.

"I see," says Elizabeth. "But I knew that already. What I'm asking is, what happened to _Bella?_"

"Not worried about me?" Edward feigns hurt.

"Sit down, Cullen," says J. Jenks. "How did you do?"

"Fine," he replies. "Those Gamemakers were some inattentive idiots."

"They do that every year," says J. Jenks.

"I know," Alice chimes in. "It annoys the hell out of me!"

At least I'm not the only one.

"You, Bella?" says Heidi. She's joined us for dinner. Awesome. Heavy sarcasm.

"Fine," I say.

Edward fixes me with a long stare. Under it, I know I can't lie. So I say, "It was kind of fine."

"And what does 'kind of fine' mean?" asks Elizabeth.

I take a deep breath and say, "I shot at the Gamemakers."

J. Jenks spits out his drink, while Elizabeth crinkles her nose at him in disgust. "Why would you do that?" he says.

"Not on purpose!" I slam my fist on the table. I hear a crack. I've broken it for sure. My mood is destroyed. "I'm going to my room."

"Don't you want to see the scores?" says Alice. She's the only one who doesn't seem disappointed, apart from Edward.

"No." I say.

From my quarters, I listen as the television is turned on. The first tribute, Tyler Crowley, has a six; the second, Lauren Mallory, a three; the third, Mike Newton, a nine; the fourth, Angela Weber, a sweet, fourteen year old, an eight; the fifth, Ben Cheney, a nine; the sixth, Jessica Stanley, a five; the seventh, Jacob Black, a ten; the eighth, Emily Young, a two; the ninth, Sam Uley, a ten; the eleventh; Leah Clearwater, an eight; the twelfth, Demetri Volturi, an eleven; the thirteenth, Jane, a nine; the fourteenth, Emmett McCarthy, the burly guy, an eleven; the fifteenth, Tanya Denali, a pretty blonde, a seven; the sixteenth, Royce King, a four; the seventeenth, Rosalie Hale, a ten; the eighteenth, Jasper Whitlock, the guy Alice likes, an eleven; the nineteenth, Maria, a six; the twentieth, Garrett, a nine; the twenty-first, Kate, a tribute with straight corn-silk blonde hair, a ten; the twenty-second, Eleazer, a nine; the twenty-third, Carmen, a four.

I jump out of bed and head to where the others are. I watch as the twenty-fourth tribute Edward Cullen, shows on the screen with the score of an eleven.

Edward grins widely. Alice claps enthusiastically. Elizabeth whoops and Heidi cheers. J. Jenks looks like he's won the Games himself.

Then me. Isabella Swan. My picture crosses the screen and my score appears.

My hands shoot to my face. Even the others are stunned.

On the screen, beside my name is a twelve.

I have not failed.

* * *

**A/N:—**

*** - Taken from **_**The**__**Hunger Games**_**. No copyright intended.**

**Please review! Yes, the Twilight Games is progressing very slowly. I apologize for it. **

**Review!**

******—InterestingDrama**


	10. Chapter 10 - Betrayed

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own any of these characters nor the setting. I only own the plot, as in not the Hunger Games, but in what Bella will do in the Hunger Games. **

**A/N:**** I know it's been centuries since I updated. Well, my weeks have been dragging and I've been really busy. Sorry for the long wait. I also got this new video game and have been spending time in that. Lol, I usually use that time for writing, but, er, you forgive me, right? ... I'll take that as a yes. :3**

**Okay, now read before you explode in anger and kill me!**

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter 10 - Betrayed**

"Bella, you've done it!" Alice exclaims, wrapping her tiny arms around me and squeezing as tightly as her pixie form can.

Slowly, my hands enclose around her and my own words of delight tumble out of my mouth. "I know! I can't believe I did it!"

"How did this happen?" I hear Elizabeth ask.

"I don't know," J. Jenks replies. "Maybe they decided to shake it off as a mistake. Or perhaps it was her talent that changed their mind."

"Perhaps," says Elizabeth.

"Either ways, she's done it," says Heidi. "That's the important part."

I feel a hand on the small of my back and turn around to face Edward. His face is relaxed, with a tiny smile playing on his lips. His red eyes have turned slightly duller, and I wonder if mine have, too. I may not be able to restrain myself much longer.

"Congratulations, Bella," he says.

I smile at him. "Thanks, Edward," I say.

"You're welcome."

My mixed emotions are surely giving Edward whiplash. Hell, they're giving me whiplash. I don't understand why he still continues to talk to me even after I blow him off time to time. Maybe I can actually do this with him... or is that even allowed?

* * *

J. Jenks tells me that tomorrow night we'll be watching our televised interviews. That means that I will have another coaching session, this time on our interviews, with him and Elizabeth. Just like before, Edward and I are coaching separately.

"How's it going to work?" I say.

"The first four hours, Elizabeth will coach you on presentation. The next four are with me for content," he replies.

Elizabeth is way too excited for my liking. Even Alice is present. Elizabeth says it's because "Mary Alice has good taste." Whatever that means.

By good taste, Alice actually confines me in a tight full-length red gown and four-inch heels. Maybe higher. She orders me to walk. On my first step, Alice tells me I've perfected it. Though I don't understand how I could have done this when I have never worn heels, I accept it for the sake of never wearing them again, which, of course, is not true because Alice will have strapped me in them before long.

"Stop pouting," she admonishes. "You look _really_ good."

"Mary Alice is right," says Elizabeth.

"My name is Alice," says Alice.

Elizabeth ignores it and says, "Now sit, Bella."

I am being tormented by two, evil demons. And by the sinister grins on their face, they don't seem to be regretting it. Worst day ever.

"Cross your legs at your ankles, not at your knees," says Alice. "Ladies usually think that crossing them at your knees is more womanly (and sexy), but it's not. Womanly, I mean. Though men may see it sexy. But crossing them at your ankles is more lady-like."

So crossing them at my ankles it is.

"Your smile must be more natural, dear," says Elizabeth. "You look as if you're grimacing."

"That's because I've been smiling for the past two hours," I counter. It's only been one hour. _Same thing._

"Nonsense, Bella," says Alice. "Smiling is important for you."

"I'll say." I rub my cheeks painfully.

"It is important for the audience to like you, Bella," says Elizabeth.

_Help me._

"You think they won't?"

"They will if you _smile._"

"Gosh, I've been smiling so much. What's wrong with my smile?"

"Unnatural," says Alice. "Reduce the strain between your eyebrows."

I sigh. "You know what? I'm tired of lessons."

"No break, Bella," says Elizabeth. "Three hours left."

I groan.

* * *

It's lunch time and I'm already considering if killing Alice and Elizabeth will be too brutal. After all, their blood will be useful to me, right? And my troubles will be over. But before I can, J. Jenks interrupts us and I note that the four hours are over. Inwardly, I'm screaming for joy.

Or not.

It turns out that J. Jenks also has been planning a torture room for me.

"Based on what you have been doing this entire time," he says, "I've concluded that your approach is, how do you say, boring."

"Boring?" I say incredulously.

"You just have no emotions."

"What?"

"Well, you do have emotions, but you don't know how to express them."

"Oh God."

"I'm fucking serious, Isabella Swan." Now I know he's angry. He's cussed as well as called me by my full name. Unusual for him. "Now pretend I'm your audience and please me."

"Fine," I say.

"So, Bella, what has you most excited about the Capitol?" says J. Jenks, taking the role of the interviewer.

"Seriously?" I say.

J. Jenks throws his hands up. "This is what I was talking about!" he says exasperatedly.

"Sorry, let me try that again," I say, genuinely apologizing.

"What has you most excited about the Capitol? And this time, do better."

"I'm delighted, really, by—"

"Isabella!"

"What? What did I do this time?"

"Too formal. You think the audience is going to like this?"

"Ugh! I give up," I say, my head in my hands.

"You can't give up now, Swan. Again."

This goes on for four hours. Even I can tell that J. Jenks is absolutely not pleased with my progress. Or the lack thereof.

"Swan, I know you're better than this," he says. "Alright. I've decided to let you be yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Yourself. Do what you want. Say whatever comes to your mouth."

"J—"

"Listen to me, Swan. I'm not angry at you or anything. But I want you to do this. And I see that you can't do this, unless you do it your way. I'll let you do it."

"Do what?" I ask.

"You'll know."

* * *

I'm on the rooftop again, watching the sun set, alone and lost in my thoughts. Part of me is hoping that Edward will come. But another part of me is hoping that he will let me be, because I really don't want him to see me like this. I'll most probably explode at him again, and I don't want that to happen. Plus, the latter part outweighs the first part.

But, of course, nothing goes my way. Which is why Edward is right beside me like any other day. If I do anything, I'll blame it on my mixed feelings tomorrow. Today, I'm too confounded to care.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

It's sweet that he's like this: caring and all. It really is. It's me that I'm scared of.

"Yeah," I lie.

"You're lying," he says.

"No," I say.

"Bella, you're a terrible liar."

"Okay," I say, spinning around to face him, "what gave me away?"

He grins. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

I laugh. "I don't think I could, anyway. There's no way I can get into that head of yours."

"Neither can I," he says under his breath.

I ignore his statement and watch the clouds. They slowly move, hiding the moon from view. They're dark clouds. As black as the heart of the Capitol.

"So, have you been preparing for tomorrow's interview?" he says, attempting to make conversation.

I smile at him. "Tortured would be a better word."

"True," he chuckles. I miss his laugh. So deep. So comforting.

"You, too?" I ask.

"Yep. When Elizabeth got a hold of me, I was actually scared. Alice was there, too."

I raise my eyebrows, wondering why this is news. "So?"

"Bella, do you want to tell me why you've been ignoring me?"

My lips part. I certainly didn't prepare myself for _this._ "I... What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm trying to kill you, Bella?"

"I don't... I don't know your intentions."

"Why would you think that?"

"Who told you that?" I spit.

"Told me what?"

"That I was thinking that."

"Alice," he says and I feel stung. Betrayed.

"Alice Brandon?" I ask slowly.

"Yes."

I get up and start to go to my room. I hear Edward say, "Bella, wait!" and try to run after me, but I've already reached my room. I lock the door behind me even though I know he can easily get in if he wants. But I want him to stay outside and this is my way of saying it.

He pounds on the door a couple of times, saying that he hasn't explained himself.

It doesn't matter.

I've just started to trust Edward, and if Alice has prattled about my feelings to Edward, my entire confidence is gone. He must know I like him a lot. He must.

This is embarrassing.

Really, really embarrassing.

* * *

The next morning, someone is shaking me awake. I open my eyes to spot spiky black hair and big brown eyes staring at me. Alice.

_Oh great._

"Good morning, Bella!"

I ignore her.

"This is your big day!"

Still I say nothing.

"C'mon, get up! I gotta get you dressed and make you real pretty."

I can't hold it in any longer. "How could you?!" I blurt.

"How could I what?"

"How could you tell Edward that?"

"Tell Edward what?" She's good at acting, she is. I'll give her that.

"Don't put it off, Alice. Edward told me what you said to him last night. And remember you said it was a mistake? Well, I supposed it was a mistake so, basically, you told him a lie."

"Huh?"

"Stop being so oblivious! As if you don't know."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

I inhale sharply and say, "Well, then, I do. I know that you told Edward I have a feeling that he's going to kill you. But that's not true. I _used_ to think that. I no longer do."

"Finally!" she says and it makes me even more mad.

"You told him how I feel about him?" I ask.

"Why would I tell him that?" Alice says.

"He told me you said that."

"I haven't spoken to him, Bella."

"Yeah, right," I say and throw open the door to my room. "You can go out now."

"But, Bella—"

"Out." I point outside.

She sighs and obliges. Just before she's completely outside, she says, "I don't know what you mean, Bella, but I don't want to lose you as a friend," and leaves.

It's the same thing I was thinking. No way do I want to lose Alice, but she betrayed me. It hurts that she did that. What hurts even more is that she won't admit it.

* * *

Alice's team works on me, but she herself isn't present. My nails are manicured, pedicured, and painted black. Then my hair is slightly curled. It falls past my shoulders in loose waves. My face is powdered and I look paler than ever, before a new layer of makeup is applied. Dark eye shadow outlines my eyes, my lips are red and full, and my eyelashes seem longer than I remember. Two black high heels with golden linings are slipped into my feet.

I can't recognize myself in the mirror, which is a little comical, since I couldn't when I was first turned into a vampire.

It's then that Alice makes her entrance with what I assume is my dress. She hands it to the team and they pull the dress on me. I stand in front of the mirror and the result is shocking.

The dress, black, sleeveless, and V-necked, gathers at my knees, then spreads out a little, giving a glorious fullness. When under the light, it appears to be shining as it throws off bits of golden glitter. As I move, the dress changes color, turning from black to golden. Stunning.

"Wow," I finally manage. I face Alice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," she says. "Let's go, guys."

We meet the others at the elevator. Edward, in a black suit and golden tie, the same color as the golden glitter on my dress, is striking. Elizabeth gushes about how pretty I look and Heidi winks at me. If I could blush, I would.

The elevators open and the tributes are led to the stage. This time, the girl tribute comes before the boy, so I'll most likely be the second last. I watch as the tributes before us climb the steps, biting my lip in anticipation.

_Be myself._

_You can do it._

_Stay strong._

As soon as I set foot on the stage, nervousness gets the best of me and I feel like I did when I was performing in front of the Gamemakers. _Don't trip,_ I chant to myself, knowing I will if I keep this up. Then it happens. My right foot catches on my left and I begin to fall forwards.

But just before it happens, Edward catches me, and, by how the audience is acting, I suspect that no one saw it. I'm glad and murmur a thank you, taking my seat.

Caesar Flickerman, our host, greets the audience and the tributes cordially. His face is too white, the evidence of over-used makeup. His hair is light pink, the same hue as his lips. He tells a few jokes, that I honestly don't find funny, then calls the first tribute.

She's a blonde, dressed in a hot pink robe that accentuates her beauty. She comes off as a little haughty, and I worry that if she's so easy to read, how much more will I be? How can boring come off as interesting?

Her interview lasts three minutes, just like the others do.

Mike Newton from District 2 is a complete flirt, whereas his partner, Angela Weber, gives off the vibe that she's shy and soft. God knows what she may turn into when she's in the arena.

_District 3. 4. 5. 6._

The one from District 7, Emmett McCarthy, actually does not seem very intimidating. He's pretty witty and occasionally makes the audience laugh. Even Caesar Flickerman is overjoyed at the fact that he's not the one doing all the work, that the tribute is also contributing.

_8._

When Jasper Whitlock from District 9 steps up, I search for Alice, who is in the front seat, and notice her eyes light up and soften. Jasper has a kind of voice that instantly calms me down. It's smooth and appealing to the crowd.

_10. 11. 12._

My palms are sweaty. It's my turn. I get up and go to the center of the stage to join Caesar for my interview.

* * *

**A/N:**** So sorry for the late update! Review if you want it more quickly!**

******—InterestingDrama**


End file.
